Lunar Warriors
by Renkhal
Summary: The Silver Millennium. There's Negativity throughout the galaxy and Queen Serenity is trying to unite everyone under one banner. But our story isn't about her, it's about two girls who met and fell in love at first sight as they go from normal princesses in love to warriors for the moon, fighting side by side to protect their homes. Will also dive into post-anime.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey folks. I've got you a new story after a crazy long hiatus. I'm sure there's practically none of you guys reading this fandom anymore, but I'm still going to post this so that the few of you that are still out there have something fresh. It's a Silver Millenium gig to start, but I have plans. We'll see how long it lasts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and it's associated characters._

* * *

**Scowling**, Makoto shoved open the door to the throne room and stormed up to her parents. "What's the meaning of setting me up with this talk of me getting married, and the rumors of an arranged marriage?"

Her father waved away his advisors, who were all a little shocked at their princess's entry for a brief moment. As soon as they were alone, he motioned for his daughter to approach and sit with him, which she did begrudgingly.

"Your older sister brought up a good point in a meeting the other day. You're almost twenty-two Lunar years, and we need to establish friendly relations with the other planets in this alliance of the Lunar queen's," he explained softly. "I have invited the young and eligible from each of the planets in the alliance, as well as your friend Haruka from Uranus. It's not quite an arranged marriage, but I hope that you can find a partner among those who come."

Makoto didn't stop her scowling, still upset at the restrictions a marriage would place on her and the freedoms she'd lose. But her father was trying to make this as easy on her as he could, so she wasn't able to find fault with him anymore. However, as soon as she left her father, she marched straight to her older sister's room.

"Why did you have to remind Father of my age?" Makoto asked, barging right into the other girl's room. Her sister was lithe and feminine, which was something Makoto envied her given her more masculine musculature and tall stature. "Now I have to deal with a bunch of stuffy people from the other planets, and probably have to wear a dress that barely suits me."

"I can request you be permitted a pantsuit?" was all her sister said in response, her face not lifting from the sewing she was doing for her husband, a Uranian nobleman a few years older than her.

"Gaia!"

"What? Not the help you were expecting?" Gaia lowered her sewing and smiled. "Mako, this is for your own good. Even if you find none among them that you like romantically, perhaps you can make a friend that doesn't swing swords for a living."

"I enjoy joining the training with our soldiers," Makoto grumbled as she dropped into a chair.

"Which is why I'm concerned. If you spend all your time training with the soldiers, how are you going to find someone to give your heart to?"

"I mean, I could fall for a soldier?"

"If you haven't by now, you aren't going to."

Unfortunately, Makoto couldn't deny that. She'd been training with the soldiers every morning since she was eight Lunar years. Even as she grew older and the recruits started being her age, she never grew closer than a comrade in arms with them. A few had expressed interest, but she had turned them down. No one ever held it against her when she did, which almost made it worse.

"Look, I'll order you a fabulous dress and a pantsuit, and you can choose which one to wear. But please at least try to be sociable when the guests arrive. I've planned a three day gala, with fests and dances every evening. Not everyone will come the first day, so don't look all sulky after the first party."

"Fine. I suppose I can appreciate what you're trying to do for me," Makoto reluctantly grumbled as she jumped to her feet. "I'll try to behave for your gala."

"Thank you, Mako."

Makoto left her sister's room, nearly running right into her husband outside. "Sorry, Ruben."

"No need, Makoto," Ruben said with a soft smile. She couldn't help but compare him to the loud, brash, and obnoxious princess of his home, and her best friend. He was nearly the complete opposite, quiet, kind, and thoughtful. "Did you enjoy your time with Gaia? She's been a little upset at not having seen you much recently."

Makoto felt a twinge in her chest at that. She'd been out of the palace for the last month as she joined a platoon of soldiers on a patrol of the area further out into the woods, checking for beasts that had become enraged and out of control because of particles in the air. If they didn't check regularly, there would be an influx of them and they risked attacking the villages outside the walls of the city, or even attacking capital itself.

"Yes, I suppose I have been rather busy recently," Makoto admitted shyly. "Thank you for taking such good care of her, Ruben."

"You don't need to thank me," he said with a soft smile. "I enjoy caring for her, after all."

In some ways Makoto envied her sister of the husband she had. She didn't want Ruben, but she did want the affection and love she could tell he had for Gaia. And true affection, not like the adoration she gained from soldiers who were interested. She wanted someone who saw past the brutish nature of her daily activities and into the gentleness she tried to hide from the masses. Her tomboyish actions have led most to believe she was all brawn and no brain, which was why she didn't involve herself in the politics of the planet. But the reason she stayed out of politics was because Gaia was the one everyone listened to even when she did try to sit down in a meeting and offer suggestions. Her sister had assured her they were good ideas, and had even rephrase them on occasion during the meeting when the others were hesitant about the words Makoto herself used. So she stayed out of politics and instead focused on training her body when she was in the public eye, and read books on her own when she retired for the evening. There were times she went to Gaia, with the conversation usually ending up being mostly with Ruben, about topics she wasn't quite sure of and they would patiently talk with her about them. The only other person she could talk to as freely was Haruka, who was treated the same way by her own planet sometimes.

Burdened by the thoughts of this gala Gaia had planned, Makoto decided to retire early and have dinner brought to her room later. Stopping by the palace library, she had books about each planet pulled, focusing mostly on their culture and politics. Once there was a rather sizable stack of books, she carried them with ease back to her room where her attendant was waiting to help her by opening the door.

"Thanks, Dyna," Makoto told the older woman with a smile as she put the books down on her large desk. "How are your kids?"

"Mila is down with the flu, and Rost is as wild as ever," Dyna answered with a laugh. "At some point you'll have to come out to see them, when you have the time."

"Have you been briefed about the gala that Gaia and my father are putting together for me?"

"Of course. I just received word before you returned that a seamstress would be by in the afternoon tomorrow to take measurements for the dress and pantsuit."

Makoto nodded. "Well, hopefully before the gala I can spare a moment to see your kids. They're great kids."

"I am glad you think so."

After making sure Makoto didn't need anything at the moment, Dyna excused herself and Makoto turned to her stack of books. The bookkeeper would be sending more books that met her criteria later, but the mountain in front of her seemed a little daunting. However, she wanted to make a good impression on anyone who came. Her sister was right, she could at least make new friends at the event even if she didn't find a partner.

**Ami** was in her lab with her eyes glued to her recent results on the screen of her computer. Creating a viable sperm alternative using only the female egg, and vice versa, was proving to be a much tougher challenge than she had anticipated, but her recent studies showed a little bit of hope. She had three homosexual couples that were willing to assist in her research, and she was starting to get frustrated at her lack of results. They were hoping she'd succeed, even though they knew there was a possibility she wouldn't, and it was painful having to see their hope die a little more when she told them she needed more samples because the data wasn't showing conclusive results yet.

Her mother came into the lab, causing her to glance up from the screen. "Have you considered the invitation I spoke to you about?"

Ami nodded. "A little," she admitted quietly. "I'm not sure that I'd find anything worth my time on Jupiter though."

Her mother smiled gently. "Perhaps a short break will give you a fresh perspective when you come back. I've spoken to your colleagues, the ones you're getting samples from, and they agree that you might need a break. You've been doing nothing but this research for the last two years."

"I know," Ami said with a sigh, falling back against the back of her chair and wiping her face with one hand. "You're probably right that I need a break, but are we sure that this grand gala is the best distraction?"

"You won't know if you don't go."

Ami hesitantly agreed to go, and her mother had a seamstress called to make several new dresses for the occasion, which seemed extravagant considering she had a collection of dresses she had never worn already hanging in her quarters. But she said nothing about it, and instead looked back at the screen. Her eyes had become unfocused, though, as she considered the planet of Jupiter. There were stories told around Mercury about the planet, talking about its savage nature and backwards people. It was hard to think of planet that wasn't backwards, compared to Mercury, so Ami decided not to hold that against the citizens of Jupiter. She was worried that they were as violent and crude as she'd heard though. Would they have sacrifices and rituals as part of the gala? It was disconcerting to consider, and Ami was quick to push that thought aside. If that sort of thing was a cultural practice, she'd deal with it at the time and just never go back in the future.

She glanced at the small calendar that followed the Lunar cycle and sighed as she realized that she would likely be the youngest in attendance at only seventeen Lunar years. Most of the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes close to the youngest Jovian princess's age were over twenty. Mercury had a lower birth rate despite their advanced science, and she herself was an only child, so there were rarely any unmarried above twenty. Because she was also the planet's princess, she had to be more careful in her choice of partner. Her realizations about her sexuality and the fact that she needed to produce an heir had been the original drive to start her current research.

She looked back at the screen and decided to pull up some documents regarding the culture of Jupiter. Maybe she'd find out from these whether to expect sacrifices while she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto hadn't liked how revealing the dress she'd been delivered had been, so she decided to put on the pantsuit. It fit perfectly, and Dyna was gushing about once she was dressed and ready.

"Oh dear, if only I were thirty years younger," the older woman sighed, cupping her cheek as she looked Makoto over. "You will definitely turn heads tonight, milady."

"I just hope I don't make a fool of myself," Makoto mumbled. Over the last three weeks, she'd dove into the books on each planet and nearly got through all of them. Mercury was the only one that they had limited books on, and most of the ones they did have were full of difficult topics that she wasn't quite able to comprehend fully. But now that the day had come, she realized that all of the information she'd packed in was getting all jumbled in her head and she wasn't certain if it was Mars or Venus that drank wine during religious rituals that were held regularly.

Dyna chuckled and smoothed a few invisible wrinkles on the princess's jacket. "You will be fine, Makoto. Have more confidence in yourself, okay? You are gorgeous, strong, and hiding a brilliant mind for some reason. Just go and enjoy yourself, and don't think about romance unless someone happens to tickle your fancy."

Makoto nodded, knowing the woman was right. After several deep breaths, she fixed her posture and smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

Sure enough, their largest ballroom had been packed with dignitaries for the night, most of them in fashion that was completely unfamiliar to her. The doorman announced her presence, causing all eyes to gather on her, and then she entered the room to begin socializing. Luckily, Haruka was the first to reach her, leading a lovely woman on her arm.

"My dearest friend!" Haruka exclaimed, causing a few of their neighbors to raise brows and scoot away. The blond wasn't popular with most of the dignitaries, especially the young women that she had wooed and then left without a care. "Allow me to introduce you to the love of my life, Michiru of Neptune."

Makoto knew a few Neptune greetings, and gave the woman one now that had her eyes twinkle with delight. "I'm pleased to hear that someone has managed to tame this wild stallion," she joked, turning to Haruka for a moment.

"I'm not sure I'd say she is tamed just yet," Michiru told her, offering a coy smile. "But it will be only a matter of time, I am sure."

They spoke for a few more minutes, Haruka catching up on some of the things Makoto had been up to lately before regaling her with a tale of the latest Uranian racing that she had, of course, won. After a while, Michiru decided they had monopolized Makoto enough and had Haruka go get the three of them drinks.

As soon as Haruka had left, two young men approached them and started chatting. They were very interested in Michiru, which Makoto could understand given the woman's stunning looks and polite exterior. However, the longer they stayed and the more times they glanced at the other woman's chest instead of endearing themselves to Makoto, who was supposed to be the one they were here to woo, Makoto could see Michiru's eyes cool and her polite manner slip away.

"You should come some time," one of them told Michiru, and belatedly nodding to Makoto to include her in the invitation. "Our horses are some of the best in the galaxy, I can assure you. I'd love it if you might allow me the honor of taking you for a ride."

"I'm afraid I have no interest," Michiru said, her tone still polite while her demeanor was anything but. "I have my own ride, you see, and she's a very fulfilling one. I've noticed that you have barely spoke to Makoto, the guest of honor. Tell me, is there something displeasing about the idea of taking her for a ride?"

The two young men exchanged looks before taking a long look at Makoto, and then excused themselves quickly. After a moment, Haruka walked up and handed them both a drink.

"You sure took your time," Makoto commented.

"Ah, I wanted to watch Michiru in action. She's so beautiful when she gets all fierce like that," Haruka admitted, smiling fondly at her date. Michiru just smiled, her calm and polite air back in place. "You should mingle, Mako. I'm going to dance with this goddess here, and then we'll find a place to linger in case you need a break."

Makoto nodded, and watched her friend walk off towards the area designated for dancing. She decided that Haruka was lucky, and hoped she would someday find someone like Michiru. Her musing didn't last long, though, and a new blond dressed in what looked to be as little fabric as possible while still being covered decently appeared and hooked onto her arm.

"I'm Minako of Venus," the blond said quickly when Makoto gave her a glance. "Don't worry, I'm not here for your chastity or anything. At least, not today. You are very delicious looking though, so if you decide you're interested, I certainly wouldn't say no."

"Um…" Makoto blinked twice as she tore her gaze from the woman's cleavage with bright cheeks.

"Oh wow, you're like super chaste, huh?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Makoto mumbled, letting Minako slowly lead her around the room.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Makoto's face went completely red. "Hm, I thought so. Are all Jovians so sheltered or just you?"

"I'm not sheltered," Makoto denied, causing Minako to look at her with a raised brow. "Well, maybe a little. But I don't really have an interest in that kind of thing."

"Your eyes on my boons say otherwise, darling," the blond teased. The doorman yelled out another entry, and Minako turned with surprise. "Oh wow, I wonder how they managed to get Ami to leave Mercury." Makoto turned to see who Minako was talking about, and felt her jaw drop open. "And now I'm certain you have a type. Not that I blame you, she's definitely beautiful."

"She's from Mercury?" Makoto asked, her voice quiet.

"Yup! Want me to introduce you? I've met her a lot growing up, so it wouldn't be strange."

Makoto could only nod, her eyes still taking in the breathtaking view of the small blunette in a silvery blue full length dress that fit the girl tightly. As they got closer, she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest and swallowed hard.

"Ami!" Minako exclaimed, releasing Makoto's arm to give the girl a hug that obviously surprised her. "Hey, this is Makoto, the guest of honor!"

Ami turned her attention from Minako, who hadn't changed in all the time she'd known her, and focused on the woman she was being introduced to. Her first thought was that she was tall, her head tilting back to look at her face. But after that she was swimming in emerald green orbs and got lost in them. At some point Minako wandered off, humming as though pleased she'd been a successful cupid once again, and the two barely registered her absence.

"Would you like to dance?" the tall woman asked, and Ami found her heart beating faster at the low timbre of her voice, something about it speaking to her on a primal level. She found that her own voice didn't want to work and, blushing, nodded to show her assent to the idea.

Makoto offered an arm, and Ami took it hesitantly. The brunette looked absolutely stunning in the hunter green suit, the gold embroidery helping to accentuate the figure of the taller woman. Ami had known of her attraction to women, or rather her lack of attraction to men, but this was the first time she'd been so thoroughly engrossed by someone of the same sex. For once she thought she understood the concept of love at first sight as told in the novels Minako liked to send to her, hoping to broaden the younger girl's mind.

She wasn't sure how long they danced before they were approached by a couple, the woman leaning in and asking Makoto something, getting a bright blush and nod in response. The woman smiled happily and then let the gentleman whose arm she was holding lead her away.

"I apologize," Makoto told Ami as they continued to dance. "That was my sister and her husband, and she was making sure I was okay."

"Are you?" Ami asked, suddenly concerned.

Makoto smiled. "Yes, I'm very much okay." They did a complicated dance maneuver, Makoto leading Ami through it with ease. "I don't tend to socialize much, so I assume she was just making sure I hadn't gotten overwhelmed."

Ami could understand, being a little anti-social herself. "What do you normally do, then, that doesn't allow you to socialize?"

"That was likely the wrong word to use," Makoto admitted. "I train with our soldiers every morning, so I interact with them daily. But I avoid these sorts of parties." Ami could still feel a kinship with Makoto, understanding that there was a lonely part of the talk woman that resonated with her. "What sorts of things do you do on Mercury? I'm afraid our knowledge of the planet is limited. I tried to read up on the culture of all the planets that would be coming, but I wasn't able to find much on Mercury."

It surprised her than this beautiful but brawny woman had done so much studying for the event. She could feel the ripple of muscle under her fingers every time they moved through the dances, and had assumed that she would find such activity boring. Ami found she was delighted by this discovery, and smiled softly.

"We're a science focused planet, and we typically only publish our findings for other planets rather than explain our culture," Ami explained. "I mostly do research, though I am fully capable of handling the politics of our planet when asked. My mother doesn't do as much research as she did before she became queen, but occasionally she has a time covering a few weeks or so where she wants to investigate a stray thought and I take over her duties during that time."

Makoto listened carefully, making sure to remember everything Ami was telling her. They spoke more about the kinds of politics a scientific planet had, and Makoto explained some of the differences with her own planet's politics. After a while they started discussing different aspects of science, though Ami spoke at length compared to Makoto for that subject, as they wandered off the dance floor and went to a balcony where it was quiet. The air was cool and kept everyone inside, meaning they had the space entirely to themselves. Afraid it would be too cold for Ami, Makoto took off her suit jacket and gingerly placed it on the younger girl's shoulders. Both of them blushed at the gesture, but Ami didn't complain and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

She walked over to the railing and looked out into the night, Makoto coming to stand next to her. "It's beautiful here," she murmured, taking in the dark sky and the outline of the trees. The capital was lit up bright, everyone enjoying the gala even if they couldn't join the party in the palace since the capital was given holiday for the duration.

"So are you," Makoto said softly, eyes on Ami like they had been all night. Ami blushed, and Makoto rubbed her neck. "Will you be staying for the entire gala?"

"I hadn't planned to," Ami admitted watching as Makoto looked a little dejected. She put a hand on Makoto's arm. "Parties are exhausting, and I really want to continue my research," she continued, saddened as Makoto looked more depressed but nodding in understanding. "However," Ami said slowly, smiling a little. "I think I have another subject I'd like to use the next couple of days to study, and will delay my return until I'm satisfied."

Makoto brightened, looking so happy that Ami felt a fluttering in her stomach as she looked at the brunette's smile. Part of her felt guilty for testing her like that, but she had wanted to make sure that Makoto's interest was genuine. She had a feeling that this tall woman wore her heart on her slaves, unable to falsify anything.

"Then, will you have brunch with me tomorrow?" Makoto asked, her voice hopeful.

Ami nodded. "I'd love to."

Minako had listened to the entire exchange, grinning the entire time. Next to her stood Haruka, also listening and nodding at various intervals.

"We may not be needed," Haruka mumbled quietly.

"Nope, seems like they've pretty well decided to explore their feelings on their own," Minako agreed. The two had only just met, both worried about their respective friends. Michiru was sitting at a table nearby, watching them with amusement as she sipped from a glass of wine. She had been approached several times while her lover had been preoccupied with her friend, but declined every offer to even talk, let alone dance. After a while longer, Haruka joined her and the other blond had wandered off with a pleased expression.

"I take it that Makoto has found herself some company for the time being?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, looks like it. Which means I am completely free to focus all of my attention on the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

Michiru giggled and offered her hand, which Haruka gladly took and kissed before helping her to her feet and leading her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto woke up early, as was usual for her, and quickly dressed in her training clothes. The sun was only just showing its light, which meant the soldiers would be in the yard soon. She was completely pent up after last night, and barely slept from the excitement she felt from talking to Ami. As soon as she was dressed, she all but ran to the training yard.

The training was going to continue even after Makoto decided to call it for the morning, needing to bathe and change before she ate brunch with Ami. Her smile hadn't faltered as she trashed several soldiers, going especially hard on those who teased her for her expression, and it had only widened as she hurried to her room.

Dyna was already there, a bath waiting. "So your interest was ensnared on the first night, I hear."

Makoto laughed, quickly stripping and washing herself. "Yes. Dyna, she's amazing! Absolutely stunning, and brilliant! I feel like I could talk to her all day and never tire of listening to her, no matter the topic."

"You've well and truly been ensnared!" Dyna laughed, handing her charge a towel as she finished her bathing. Makoto toweled off thoroughly, and then dressed in a simple pair of leather pants and a hunter green shirt that she tucked into them. Dyna managed to get her to sit long enough to tame the curls and get them dry enough to put into a ponytail, though she had tried to convince Makoto to try a different style.

"I'm not going to go in there as anyone except myself," had been her reason for denying it.

Ready for the day, she asked someone to see if Ami would like to brunch in the sitting room of the suite she'd been provided, or somewhere else. After several moments, a servant returned and said that the blunette requested that they brunch outside somewhere, and Makoto had her escorted to a balcony with orders for breakfast to be delivered there before hurrying to the location.

When she arrived at the balcony, Ami was surprised to find a variety of food displayed on the table and Makoto smiling at her as she motioned to the chair she was holding out. The balcony they were on had a beautiful view of the mountains, a vast sea of trees between the capital's walls and the peaks in the distance. Two of Jupiter's moons were visible over the mountains.

"Another gorgeous view," Ami commented, making Makoto glad she chose this location. "Which moons are those?"

"Io and Europa," Makoto answered, sitting down in a chair close to her. "We have a team exploring Europa right now, hoping to find mining resources. It isn't an urgent task, as we still have plenty of resources on Jupiter still, but I told my father it would be good to survey our moons and he had the team go to Europa first as it was the largest."

"That was a good idea," Ami said, smiling and meeting Makoto's eyes. "It's better to know if you have access to further materials before you end up needing them."

Makoto nodded. "That's what I said. Even if my sister's reign or her children's reign done need them, knowing that they are there will be useful to someone. And we don't know if something may happen that requires us to abandon our home. Gaia had to actually give the advisors the plan I drew up, because they didn't accept it when I told them before, but they accepted it when she brought it up."

"That seems unfair."

"Maybe, but she's the successor to the throne. And I'm just the muscle head playing at politics to feel important."

Ami couldn't stand the self-deprecating smile in Makoto's face, her chest tight at the sight of it. This woman had so many gifts and only a few of those around her seemed to appreciate them. Mercury would be better off with someone who thought of things the way Makoto did.

That thought made Ami blush, and she smiled shyly at her hands in her lap. The only way Makoto would have any reason to do anything in Mercury would be if she married Ami, and the smaller girl couldn't imagine the brunette wanting to go that far. Ami knew she was pretty, but next to Makoto there was no way she was attractive enough. She must enjoy their conversations, or Ami wouldn't have been invited for brunch. And Makoto was genuine in her interest, but that didn't mean it was romantic interest. The thought that her love at first sight might not be reciprocated hurt, but she forced herself to be practical about it. Even if she reminded herself that Makoto had said she was beautiful the night before, she managed to find a logical reason why it wasn't meant in a romantic way.

They ate, talking about the different moons of Jupiter. Ami gave several scientific facts about things she had read, or that could explain something Makoto mentioned, about the seven celestial objects. And before they knew it, it was after midday and neither showed any signs of wanting to leave the other.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Makoto asked suddenly.

"No, I haven't. We don't use them on Mercury."

"Well, would you like to go with me on a horseback ride? We can ride double, if you're okay with that. There's something in the woods that I think you'd enjoy."

Ami couldn't help but agree, her heart beating faster at the image of her being held close by the woman as they rode a horse through the trees. It was only to make sure she was safe, but that didn't stop her daydreams.

"I'll just need to change," Ami said, pointing at the dress she was wearing. "I have nothing but dresses, but I have one that would be easier to ride in than this one."

Makoto nodded and called for a palace servant. "Escort Ami to her room, and when she's ready then lead her to the stables. And have someone let my father know I'm taking Guardian out for a ride."

The servant nodded, and Makoto jumped to her feet to help Ami from the chair. After she watched her disappear with the servant, Makoto made her way to the armory. She strapped a bow to her back, tied a quiver of arrows to the back of her hips, and a had sword belted onto her right side. She considered a spear, and eventually grabbed one for mounted combat before she went to the stable.

The stable master greeted her, and Makoto asked for Guardian to be saddled with a double saddle. He immediately got to work, and Makoto stood there waiting for Ami, resting the spear against the stable. After a few moments, she saw the blunette being led by Dyna, who was chatting rather animatedly about something that had Ami smiling.

"-and to my surprise, she came back covered from head to toe in horse manure. The boys she'd tousled with hadn't been in any better shape, and probably worse considering she barely had a bruise and they likely had several."

"Dyna, do you need to tell embarrassing stories?" Makoto asked, though her smile showed she wasn't really upset.

Ami turned to her, probably to explain why she'd been told such a story, but her eyes fell on the sword and bow, and then saw the spear. "Is this area you're taking me dangerous?"

"No, not usually. Anytime we leave the walls, though, we need to be prepared for beasts. It is better to be prepared than caught defenseless," Makoto assured her. "If nothing else, I can see if I can hunt down a deer or catch some fish."

"In Jupiter, when someone is interested in another they typically give that person a gift that shows off a skill. It's like saying, 'I have the ability to do this in order to provide for you,'" Dyna explained quietly to Ami, who looked confused for a moment before the older woman smiled. "She's planning to show off her skills at hunting, dear, to show you she can provide for you."

"She's…" Ami snuck a glance at Makoto, who was distracted as the stable hand came out with a large roan horse. "Are you sure that's her intent? I can't imagine she'd have any interest in me."

"Makoto can be hard to read until you get to know her," Dyna agreed. "She's honest to a fault, but she doesn't speak her mind all the time unless she's overly emotional. I've been her attendant since she was three years old, milady Ami, and I can tell you she finds you extremely attractive."

Ami blushed up to her ears, which was when Makoto turned her attention back to them. "Oi, you better not be saying things to make Ami feel uncomfortable, Dyna."

The old lady just smiled innocently. "Who, me? Why, I'd never!"

"Uh-huh. I know you too well, woman, to believe that." But Makoto did continue that conversation and turned her complete attention to Ami, who was seeing a different emotion in Makoto's eyes now. Suddenly it wasn't just kindness towards another social recluse, but someone who liked what they saw and wanted to keep looking. "Do you want me to give you a boost into the saddle, or should we get a step ladder? Guardian is tall even by most horse standards, but it won't be difficult for me to put you in the saddle if you don't to climb."

Wanting to feel Makoto's hands on her sooner rather than later, and wanting to tease the brunette a little, Ami said with a smile, "Are you sure you can lift me that high?"

Laughing, Makoto led her up to the horse and turned to face her before grabbing Ami by the hips with a blush and hoisting her up onto the saddle. Then, with just as much ease, she got up onto the saddle herself with one fluid motion so she was seated behind the smaller girl.

"Don't doubt my strength," Makoto teased, speaking quietly into her ear and making Ami shiver slightly. "Take an hour or two to check on your kids, Dyna. Rost is sick now, isn't he? Make sure he's taking care of himself."

"Yes, milady. I'll tell him you send your regards."

"Yes, please do." Makoto wrapped on of her arms around Ami's back before grasping the reigns and directing Guardian to move. They rode through the town, many citizens stopping to greet their princess and gape at the beautiful young woman sitting in the saddle with her. Once they reached the gate, she stopped to talk to a guard. "Is the lake clear today?"

"Yes, patrols just came back with the all clear," the guard answered. "They said there were tracks for something but they never found it so it was probably just passing through."

Makoto frowned but nodded. "Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to stay alert then. We should be back before full dark."

"Affirmative. We'll send out a team after dark if you have not returned, milady."

Makoto nodded and they opened the gates so she could lead Guardian out of the city.

"Are you worried about the tracks?" Ami asked after they were a ways into the trees.

"It's a little worrying, but if the patrol couldn't find it then I don't imagine whatever made them is still around. Our regulations about large tracks are extremely thorough. It may not be a beast, which means they spook a large animal and move on, but on the chance it is we can't slack off. Especially with it being this close to the capital."

"What are beasts?"

Makoto thought about a good way to describe it, and then said, "Negative energy, you're aware of it correct?"

"Of course. It's the reason the moon kingdom wanted to build an alliance, and I hear that it's the reason she's talking about building a team of warriors to give powers to so they can fight against it."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, that's what we've been told too. And the beasts are created by that energy, causing normal creatures to grow stronger and attack everything indiscriminately."

"I thought all of the planets had been cleansed?"

"Jupiter is too large, and we have too many trees. It's hard to have a complete cleanse here, though the Lunar queen did try several times despite our assurances that she didn't need to wear herself out for our sake."

"And because you can't get a complete cleanse, you have beasts?"

"Yeah. Apparently Mars has a similar problem, because of its caverns. But they only have the occasional beast, after an animal goes into an infected cavern for an extended period. And their population isn't as widespread as ours, either."

It seemed sad that these two planets had to suffer because of this energy, but Ami couldn't think of a way to make things better for them. She didn't have time to devote towards looking into fixing it either, not with her current progress on the research she was doing right now.

"Hey, don't worry so much about it," Makoto said, seeing her frowning in thought. "We're almost at the lake."

Sure enough, the trees parted to reveal a silver lake surrounded by flowers, and Ami felt her breath catch at the sight. This wasn't something she'd ever be able to see on Mercury. They had built in and on the water that made up most of their planet, artificial islands created just to have trees to provide oxygen. Seeing so much green surrounding such a gorgeous expanse of water was just breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Ami nodded in response to Makoto's whisper, not seeing anything but the expanse of water until she felt Makoto's warmth disappear from her side. "I read that Mercury was pretty much all water and ice, so I figured seeing nothing but trees might be jarring for you." Makoto helped Ami off the horse, and then led her closer to the water. She then got a blanket that was rolled up on the back of the saddle and spread it out over the ground. Once she took her spear, she released Guardian to graze before sitting on the blanket, the spear next to her. Ami walked to the water's edge and, hiking her skirt just a little, slipped her shoes off to put her feet in the water. Makoto was enraptured by the look on Ami's face, looking like pure bliss as she felt the water ripple slightly over her ankles.

Ami waded through the water, watching Makoto as the other girl watched her. Neither of them spoke, as this moment just seemed perfect as it was.

After a while, Makoto saw something out of the corner of her eye and frowned, turning her attention on the lake. She grabbed her spear and approached the lake, startling Ami when she wrapped an arm around her waist and led her slowly from the water.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's in the water," Makoto mumbled, whistling for Guardian and lifting Ami onto the horse. "You'll have to straddle him, which will be weird with the skirt. Hold tight to the reins, and if I say go, kick him in the side with both heels and lean forward. He'll take you straight to the capital."

"And leave you?" Makoto nodded. "No! You could get hurt, or worse!"

"But if I don't stay, it could come after us and get into the city." Makoto turned and smiled. "Don't worry, and don't doubt my strength. I have to hunt for you, to show you I can provide for you, to tell you my feelings despite this short time with you."


	4. Chapter 4

The creature' s head broke the water's surface, and Ami watched Makoto's face get serious. It looked like a snake, but it had fins and six legs as it fully emerged from the lake.

"Go," Makoto said, gripping her spear and charging. But Ami couldn't move, her terrified eyes watching as Makoto slid across the ground and barely avoided getting eaten, the monster's mouth easily able to take her in two bites. The spear pierced leathery skin, and Ami saw it shake from an electric current.

The current didn't kill it, but it was hurt and very mad. Hissing, it moved more with more agility than Makoto had first thought it could, and clawed at her, catching her across the back. Her shirt was shredded, and instantly her back was covered in red blood. Pissed, Makoto roared in challenge and drew her sword as well. Now holding sword and spear, Ami watched as this gorgeous woman slashed and stabbed and barely avoided another heavy blow. Electric currents flowed into the monster with every strike, slowing it a little at a time until it could barely move. Then the spear found its way to the creature's heart, killing it.

After a moment, green eyes met blue and Ami remembered she was supposed to run at the start of the fight. Makoto, ignoring the corpse, walked to the horse while sheathing her sword. Her bow and arrows were gone, torn off and shredded when the monster slashed her back. Without a word, Makoto pulled herself into the saddle and leaned heavily into Ami, arms wrapped tight around her.

"Hold the reigns," Makoto said hoarsely, having spent almost three quarters of an hour yelling as she fought. She gave Guardian the signal to go, and then asked, "Why didn't you go?"

Ami wasn't sure how to answer, but eventually said, "I was afraid to leave you."

Makoto didn't answer, just humming and resting her head on Ami's shoulder. "Guardian can get us back without being led. Just watch for tree limbs, because he won't care if we get smacked in the face as long as he isn't smacked in the face."

"A little rude of him."

"Yes it is," Makoto chuckled.

"I'm glad I watched you."

"Yeah? Why?"

"It was beautiful, and it showed me your strength. I don't need a provider, Makoto, but I wouldn't mind a protector."

Makoto smiled and tightened her hold. "If you're fine with me, I'd like to protect you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, and the guards were quick to call for an escort from the palace before they even reached the gate when they saw Makoto hunched over. Instead of letting them in immediately, they made the two wait for the escort while one of the guards got on a horse and approached to inspect their princess's wounds.

"Not too deep, so she must have moved to keep it from being worse," he muttered for Ami's benefit. "What happened?"

Ami told then about the aquatic beast, and all of the guards' faces went pale as they realized they'd have to be especially careful with their patrols near water from now on. The lake was the only place they patrolled daily, but there were three other locations that the distant patrols checked that had water.

Finally the escort came, throwing a blanket over Makoto and then leading them through town towards the palace.

"Someone get a stretcher!" a guard yelled as they entered the palace grounds.

"I can walk," Makoto grumbled, still holding Ami tightly.

Ami shook her head. "Let them carry you, so your body can use the energy for healing." Makoto just grumbled, getting down to get on the stretcher and growling as someone else had to help Ami from Guardian's back. Several soldiers laughed, earning scowls from their princess once Ami had been safely deposited on the ground. "Stretcher, Makoto," Ami said, pointing to the object until the taller woman finally laid down.

"You should probably come along," one of the soldiers said as he and another lifted the stretcher. "Princess Makoto is a pain in the ass when she's hurt."

Ami nodded. "I had planned to regardless."

They walked through the palace, several servants stopping and gasping or calling out after their princess to heal fast. It surprised Ami just how vocal everyone was here, showing their love for their princess. Ami was used to the quiet solitude of her lab, but even if she went into the cities it was rather quiet. She knew she was well loved by her citizens because they always had bright smiles when they saw her, but they never called out to her like this. It was the same when they left the city, though Ami had assumed it had been because of her originally.

An older woman was standing outside the door of the infirmary when they approached, and the soldiers quickly came to attention, one saying, "Your Highness Gaia, I see you received our message."

"Yes," the woman said, approaching the stretcher where Makoto had apparently dozed off and looked under the blanket before turning to Ami. "Did you see what caused this?"

"Yes I did. I can recreate its image, if you give me charcoal and paper," Ami told her. Gaia turned to a nearby servant and commanded he fetch the items. "Will she be okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. A lot of stitches and bedrest where I'll have to listen to her whining that she's fine," Gaia told her with a smile. "You're the Mercurian princess, aren't you?"

"I am."

Gaia didn't say anything else, just nodding to her and motioning for them to take the stretcher into the room. Ami was about to follow, but Gaia stopped her.

"Trust me, Makoto is fine and despite all the yelling and cursing we're about to hear, it's still better to be out here and out of the way."

"Yelling and cursing?"

"Oh yes, Makoto is not a very good patient."

"Are you sure it's not the quality of the doctors?" Ami asked, eyes narrow.

Gaia rose a brow. "I suppose that's possible. Are you a qualified physician, princess?"

"I am." With that, Ami pushed her way inside and immediately took command. Gaia came in, smirking and nodding that the palace doctors follow her instructions.

Ami poured alcohol over Makoto's back, waking her and getting a very loud, "Fuck, that hurts! Why the hell do you bastards have to-" Green eyes met blue, and Makoto's voice trailed off.

"You were saying?" Ami asked, raising a brow.

"Nothing," Makoto mumbled, relaxing and turning away. Ami smirked and nodded, rubbing a cream gently over the large gashes before she expertly stitched them up. Makoto barely spoke a word the whole time, hardly even flinching. When she was done, she had them wrap her upper body in gauze and turned before she saw any more of that beautiful body than she needed to. Her eyes met Gaia's, and the older princess nodded in appreciation.

"I guess it was our doctors," Gaia said with a smirk. Ami blushed and let herself be led from the room by her. "Tell me your thoughts about my sister."

Ami frowned and eyed the woman, but couldn't read her intentions at all. "She's a strong and beautiful woman."

"And? How do you feel about her?"

Ah, so that was the conversation they were having. Ami blushed again. "I've only just met her, but she's very interesting."

"Interesting enough for marriage?"

"If I am, I'd rather have that talk with Makoto and not her family."

Gaia sighed. "I suppose that's true. Dyna told me she was planning on hunting for you."

"I told Makoto I don't need a provider."

"I'm sure that went over well."

Ami nodded. "I told her I needed a protector. She seemed to like that better."

Gaia stared at Ami in surprise before laughing. "Yes, I definitely approve. Oh, you're a treat! You've grasped Makoto's personality so well already, it seems. It's good you said that, or I'd have been sending search parties for my sister as she refused to come home until she'd found the best gift to hunt for you. She probably would bring home a bear or something massive."

Ami wanted to refute that, but it really did seem possible. Makoto made large gestures and treated them as something that was expected. And if Makoto felt strongly for her, she wouldn't come home from hunting with just enough to show she can provide for her, she'd come home with something that was in proportion to her feelings.

"You can't deny that either, which is why I say you know my sister so well already. She's really bright, honest. She just doesn't always remember to use her brain when her heart is in control." Ami could definitely agree with Gaia on that, looking at the infirmary again.

After several moments the soldiers were carrying the stretcher again, Makoto still on it and scowling." We're taking her to her quarters," the one in front told Gaia, who nodded and waved them away.

"We're ending the gala early," Gaia said suddenly, once Makoto was out of sight. "A few people will likely stay in hopes that they can woo an injured Makoto, but I'm sure most of the visitors will leave."

Ami knew she was being asked without using the words what she would be doing. She hadn't wanted to leave her research to come in the first place, but now that she'd met Makoto it was hard to return as long as the brunette was hurting, and without knowing exactly what was going on between them.

"If a room opens closer to Makoto's quarters, can you have my things moved for me?" Ami finally said in answer. "I'd like to stay until she's healed a little more."

Gaia seemed pleased by the answer as she nodded. "There was a room near hers left open deliberately, so I'll have you moved immediately." She motioned for Ami to follow, and they walked down the hall in the same direction the soldiers took Makoto. After a while they stood in front of a door, and Gaia entered without knocking.

"Dammit," Ami heard a familiar voice say softly, and then saw Gaia wave her in. The sight in front of her was the scene of Makoto's front, wrapped in gauze for her back, as she tried to get off the leather pants that had apparently gotten water and dried blood caked on them. "Ah, Gaia! Help me out here, would you? I sent Dyna home for a few hours, so I doubt she'd be back anytime soon."

Ami immediately turned around, her face bright red.

"Wow, already wanting to be naked with the Mercurial princess, huh?" Gaia teased, though she was quick to help her sister as she did so.

"Huh? Wha-? No! I mean, not that I wouldn't… It's just, we only just met and, like… Wait, you're teasing me aren't you?!"

Gaia laughed, enjoying seeing her sister flustered. "Well, as glad as I am that you think you have the energy for such actions, please rest so your wounds can heal."

Makoto scowled, standing and pulling on a pair of cotton pants with a little help before she laid back down on her stomach.

"It's safe now, Ami," Makoto said, her face red when the girl turned around and approached.

"Oh, I'm canceling the rest of the gala because of this incident," Gaia announced as she began to leave. "Is there anyone in particular you're okay with allowing to come and say goodbye if they wanted to leave today?"

Makoto cleared her throat, suddenly afraid that was why Ami was here. "Uh, a few I guess. Haruka and Michiru, and I guess Minako? If there's anyone else you think it's important to let through, I'll be able to handle it."

"I believe the Martian priestess was here, so I'll send her in."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I must have missed Rei's entrance last night." She was so focused on Ami after she saw her that it wouldn't surprise her if the fiery priestess was pissed at being ignored. They'd always been close, having corresponded a lot when they realized that their planets couldn't be fully cleansed of the negative energies.

"All right, rest up for now."

And then Gaia was gone, and Makoto and Ami were alone. The small princess looked at her hands as she chewed her lower lip, wondering if Makoto would be unhappy that she had chosen to stay a few more days. They hadn't talked about her current research, so she wouldn't understand Ami's feelings about the decision.

"Are you going home today?" Makoto asked softly, looking at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ami looked up and thought she looked vulnerable, something that didn't seem quite right for the strong woman laying before her. "I had thought about it," she admitted slowly, watching Makoto nod with resignation. "I was seeing some progress in my current research, which is to create a way for same sex couples to biologically reproduce."

Makoto smiled and nodded again. "That would be a really great accomplishment, and it would bring so much happiness to a lot of people."

"Yes, which was why I considered leaving, for all of six seconds."

Makoto frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Makoto, I'm connecting with you in a way I've never felt with anyone in my life. I thought you were the same, with me. My research is important, but we haven't exactly talked about this and I don't want to go home without knowing if there will be more time with you, and I especially don't want to leave knowing you're hurt."

The brunette sat up and reached out, cupping Ami's cheek, caressing the skin there lightly before dropping her hand. "I was willing to follow you anywhere the moment I saw you, the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. I find it hard to believe you only came into it yesterday. Ami, if you need to go back to your research, I won't stop you. Hell, if you asked me to leave with you, right now, I'd have a bag packed to leave immediately. The only thing I could handle right now, would be you leaving and not wanting me in your life again."

Ami could feel her eyes watering, and tried to blink them away but instead started them down her cheeks. Makoto wiped them away with a small smile. "I don't think I could ever tell you not to be in my life," Ami admitted. Then she hesitated and said, "We may find we aren't compatible after a time."

"That may be," Makoto agreed, though her smile said she didn't think it would be an issue. "But we can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now… Ami of Mercury, will you let me court you?"

Ami smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes dry. "But only if you allow me to court you, Makoto of Jupiter."

"I think I can handle that condition."

Their faces slowly came together, both wanting to have some kind of seal of agreement. As their lips came close, both of their eyes closing…

"Hey, Mako!"

The door slammed open and a tall and, currently, annoying blond walked in. Ami sighed, dropping her face as she fell backwards into a chair while Makoto turned to growled at Haruka.

"Whoa, did we interrupt something?" the, still currently, annoying woman asked,poking between them.

Michiru came in with an exasperated sigh and sent Makoto an apologetic smile. "She was extremely worried when she heard you'd been injured. I'm sorry we came in unannounced."

"Yeah," Makoto said with a sigh, relaxing a little with a small wince. She glanced at the door to see Minako and Rei peeking in. "You two may as well come in too.

"I tried to stop her," Minako apologized. "As we were getting close I started to feel Love in the air and was afraid we'd interrupt something." Both Makoto and Ami blushed, avoiding each other's eyes. "I mean, not that I'm saying you guys are like, _in_ in love. Well, not yet anyway. But like, whether it's just blossoming or fully in bloom, I sense it the same way."

"I don't think you're helping," Rei pointed out with a sigh before pushing past everyone and walking right to Makoto, narrowing her eyes at her as she looked her all over. "You need a Cleanse. I suppose I'll have to stay so that we can do one tomorrow when you won't have fresh wounds, but it does need to happen before they close up and trap the energy inside you."

"You don't have to do it yourself, Rei," Makoto told her with a smile. "We do have minor priests for that, you know."

Rei scoffed. "I'm here anyway, so I'm going to do it. Stop complaining and just be grateful."

"Fine, I guess I'll just thank you, then."

Michiru turned to Ami finally and widened her eyes. "Why, I'm surprised to see you off Mercury, Ami!"

Ami had a strained smile as she turned her attention to Michiru, the proximity of the older woman to Makoto and the hand she currently had on the brunette's arm making her feel a little animosity. "Yes, well, even I come out on occasion to take a break from research."

"And how is your research?" Michiru leaned into Makoto's shoulder a little, and Ami's eyes flickered to Makoto's for a moment only to narrow as she realized that the girl wasn't even bothered by it.

"It's slow but I might be progressing. I won't know until I return for further study."

Michiru nodded, hugging Makoto's arm. The older had more in the chest than Ami did, and the movement only served to shove it in her face. "Then are you returning home today? If you are, I'd like to ride along. It's been a while since I've had a chance to speak with your mother."

Makoto finally cleared her throat. "Actually, we were just talking about that before you came in. Ami said she was staying a few days, while I'm healing," she told Michiru. "Also, I think Haruka is feeling sufficiently punished for interrupting us earlier, and I'm not exactly comfortable with how you're choosing to punish her."

"I suppose you're right, she does look rather sorry for her behavior."

Ami turned to Haruka, seeing her looking extremely agitated and distraught - a weird combination - as she stared at Michiru. She sighed inwardly, glad that Michiru wasn't actually putting any moves onto her Mako.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Makoto," Michiru said, smiling before she got up and gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek. Ami watched as the tall blond immediately brightened up. "We should let these four talk, Haruka. Have you seen enough to be sure your friend is okay?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm good. Hey, we're heading back to Uranus today, unless you need me to stick around?"

"Nope, it's fine. Take care and be safe," Makoto told them. Then they left and Minako dropped into a chair as if she was exhausted. "Long day?"

"Try having my eyes and be in a room with those two. I swear, it's worse than see my parents flirting!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll catch up with you tomorrow for the Cleanse, Makoto. I'll be leaving the day after, early. I've got to prepare to go to the moon kingdom about this Warrior business she's talking about."

"Did you see something?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah. Her daughter holding a crystal in an iron city with four hands on her arms. The hands had the symbols for our planets, the four of us in this room."

Makoto hummed, thinking about that. "It would be hard to get a warrior from Mercury though." She remembered reading something about low population issues there, and turned to Ami. "There's a population issue because of poor birth rate isn't there? It wouldn't be good to take anyone from there suddenly when there's already issues."

"That's true," Ami agreed, nodding slowly.

"Well, the moon queen said that the avatars she's looking for will have special abilities, abilities they were born with but are unusual even for their place of birth," Rei said with a sigh. "I'm pretty Mina and I are avatars, which we'll be having tested when we meet with her."

Makoto was quiet, looking at her hands with a blank look on her face. After watching her in concern, Ami remembered seeing the electricity during the fight with that monster at the lake.

"Makoto?" she questioned softly. Green eyes met hers before the other girl shook her head. Ami nodded once, believing that she meant not to say anything about it. "Well, if that is your destiny, I hope it treats you well," she said finally to Rei and Minako.

Minako nodded, watching Makoto with interest. "Well, Makoto looks tired so we should head out, Rei."

Rei nodded. "I'll come to you tomorrow for the Cleanse, then, Makoto."

After a few more short exchanges, the two left and Ami and Makoto were alone again. They stayed quiet for several long moments, and then Ami quietly asked, "Why didn't you want to tell them about the electricity?"

Makoto was quiet for a little longer before she smiled at Ami. "I just said I was going to court you. Why would I say something that will end up making me too busy to see you?"

The statement made her blush, but it was nice to hear. Instead of taking her time approaching, Ami got up and quickly captured Makoto's lips with her own. The brunette lost her balance, falling into her back. But she wouldn't let Ami get off, holding her tight and deepening the kiss until the blunette gave in and just stayed where she was.

**Ami** was confused as to where she was when she opened her eyes. It was darker, and she felt a heavy presence around her waist. Looking around, she realized that it was evening and she was in Makoto's bed with the girl's arm around her, holding her in place.

"Mm, that's right," she mumbled, smiling. They had kissed for a while, until Makoto couldn't ignore the pain any longer. But instead of getting up, Ami just laid down next to her. They talked about her research, with Makoto just listening because she didn't understand most of the words that Ami was saying. And that was fine with Ami, who was glad to just talk about it as she contemplated the variables, enjoying the other's proximity more than needing her input. At some point Makoto had dozed off, her arm tight around Ami's waist like it was now. She probably could have gotten up if she had wanted, but this was comfortable and relaxing so she decided to stay. At some point she must have dozed off for a little while as well.

The door cracked, and Ami saw Dyba poke in her head. "Oh! One's awake!" the woman said quietly before walking in. "I'm having dinner prepared for you now. Shall I have it brought here?"

Ami looked at Makoto, still fast asleep, and nodded as she looked back at Dyna. "Once she eats, she should probably go back to sleep anyway. Has my room need moved yet?"

"Yes, milady, it has. Your new suite is across the hall." That was nice, being so close while still having the privacy that night would require. "Do you need anything from your luggage?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure I'd be closer to sleep, at least while she's healing."

Dyna seemed to understand as she smiled and nodded. "I'll go and have dinner brought up shortly." The woman turned and left, closing the door softly.

Ami turned to Makoto and gently caressed her face, her fingers pausing on the lips that had so thoroughly claimed hers earlier. It was impolite to kiss another who was not awake unless they were your spouse, but she found herself uncaring as she leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against Makoto's. Before she could pull away completely, though, they pressed more firmly against hers and suddenly she found herself under Makoto as her lips were ravished hungrily.

This lasted only a moment, and then Makoto was blinking down at her with sleep still in her eyes. "Oh. That part wasn't a dream, huh?"

Ami giggled. "I suppose I should be happy to know you dream of kissing me." Makoto blushed bright red, which made Ami want to tease her more. "Or perhaps it was just limited to kissing."

"Well, there was a lot of kissing," Makoto mumbled, getting up slowly and wincing. "The salve seems to have worn off. I'll have to ask someone to bring a jar and some gauze so you can reapply it."

"I can't!" Ami exclaimed, turning red up to her ears. "Mako, it would indecent of me to see so much of your skin while we are merely courting."

"Oh." Makoto blushed and looked down at her chest. "Yeah, I forgot about the gauze getting wrapped around the front. I guess I'll have Dyna handle it later."

Ami stood up and went to the door, opening it to look around. Down the hall, Dyna and a kitchen servant were walking towards them, the kitchen servant pushing a cart. When Dyna saw her at the door, she hurried her pace and asked what was needed. Ami explained the situation, and Dyna was off as the kitchen servant arrived at the door.

"Thanks, Penny," Makoto called as the woman pushing the cart came into the room. She smiled and curtsied before unloading the tray onto the table, and then left the cart by the door before she left. "I heard you talk to Dyna. Why don't we start eating while we wait for her?"

Ami agreed and helped Makoto to a chair, then sat down right next to her so she could help her if needed. There dinner conversation turned out to be about weather of all things, and how their planets were different with seasons. It amazed Dyna when she walked in on it how dynamic their conversations were, even when about such a trivial topic. When dinner had finished, Ami excused herself to her room so that Makoto could get the salve put on and so they could sleep separately for the night.

After a bath and changing, Ami stood at her window and looked out at the expanse of trees. In the distance she could see another moon in the sky, not recognizing it at Io or Europa but not sure which of the others it was. She touched her lips and sighed, already missing the brunette's warmth. After a moment of wistfulness, she turned from the window to go to bed. It took a while, but eventually she fell asleep with hopes of seeing the woman of her heart in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Several days later, Makoto was standing next to a shuttle with Ami who was heading home. They had ways to communicate, so they wouldn't be totally away from each other, but it was harder than she thought to tell Ami good-bye even for a short time.

"Let me know when you'd like me to come," Makoto said softly, holding Ami against her.

Ami chuckled and shook her head. "We talked about this, Mako. As soon as I have discussed this with my mother, I'll tell you when to come. And if she doesn't like it, I'll just be coming right back to you."

"If you return, I'll never let you leave again."

"I'm sure you won't, so I'll have to make sure I bring all of my research with me."

"Yes, because I know it means a lot to you."

They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, just basking in each other, until the shuttle pilot cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm already two minutes late, you two," he said, trying not to be too rude but not enjoying it when his schedule was off.

"Sorry," Makoto told him. She turned to Ami and leaned in for a long kiss before pulling away with difficulty. "Take care."

"Stay out of fights for a while longer, please," Ami told her, despite knowing that the worst of the taller girl's injuries were healed. Makoto just nodded and watched the shuttle close up before it took off.

Ami watched out the window as Makoto got smaller and smaller, followed by the trees and then the planet itself. The pilot was allowing her this moment before he did a jump, waiting until she turned away from the window to punch the button that was set to Mercury's current position. An hour later, and she was walking down a corridor towards her mother's room where she'd been told she could find the queen.

"Ami, you're back!" the woman exclaimed, jumping off the couch where she was reading and hurrying over to hug her daughter tightly. "I'm surprised you stayed longer. Did you make friends?"

"I did," Ami admitted, smiling and surprising her mom. "Not only that, but I found someone to be my life partner."

Her mom sighed, knowing from the phrasing that her daughter hadn't given up on being allowed a female partner. "Ami, with your research still so uncertain…"

"I don't care. Mom, I am head over heels in love with her," Ami told her, looking like a soldier going into battle. "I've already considered everything, and I'm willing to take my research and leave to be with her."

Her mom sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat. "I can't have that. I'm already getting pressure from the court to agree with Queen Serenity's proposal about the warriors, and she wants to test you first out of any other young women."

If the courts were pushing, it was because they had honestly decided that this was the best move. If she left, the monarchy would end with her mother and the courts would no longer have to go through a queen for decisions. It had been something they considered doing before, so it wasn't like there were no policies in place for a situation like this. Ami and her mother had an enormous amount of popularity with the citizens, so they had hoped to put off the change for another generation or two. All of this her mother knew, so why did she seem so upset that they may come into play earlier than she had thought?

"I know what you're thinking," her mother said with a sigh. "It's not like I wasn't prepared to see the change in my lifetime, or I thought I was. Honestly, I thought it was good to prepare but I guess I never thought it would be me who'd be the last one."

Ami nodded, suddenly understanding why this was hard for her. "You thought it would be me, because you were sure that even if I did manage to finish my research in time to have a child, that the people would accept it better if I was the one who pushed it."

"Yes, that's exactly it. I know that I'm a beloved Queen, but I also know that they absolutely adore you. Depending on what's on the docket, I've had the court ask me to take a day off so that you could handle certain things. Can you imagine, asking the queen to no do her duties so that her heiress would do it?" Her mother laughed, amused at the concept more because she had given in several times than she would have been if it was just that she had been asked.

"Then, is it still such an issue for me to be with Makoto?" Ami asked quietly.

Her mother sighed and motioned to the table before calling for tea with a touch screen by the door. One of the people who worked in the kitchen would deliver it by decree of the previous queen, who felt lonely at times after her husband passed and called for tea just to talk with whoever delivered it for a few minutes. For some reason Ami had never heard of her mother doing that, though that may have been because her father was still alive. Ami's parents had never actually married, since the man was an artist and hadn't wanted the responsibilities of a Prince Consort, few though they were. The two had been in love and as far as the blunette was aware they did meet on occasion even now, though she didn't want to think about what they did during those times.

The two women sat and waited for the tea, which was brought up after a short wait. Adding a little honey first, Ami took a long sip and closed her eyes. Tea was the one thing that relaxed her, though now she could add Makoto to that short list. When she opened her eyes again, her mother was watching her with a small smile.

"I don't actually mind that you're in love with a woman," she said quietly after a moment. "And you know I'm proud of you for your research. Mercury may not be as open about love as Venus, but I like to think we're relatively accepting so I can't imagine there being any major damage with the people either. Honestly, I can't imagine any of our people being upset with you about anything short of mass genocide."

"I would hope they would have an issue with genocide," Ami commented, shaking her head. "Then you don't mind if I have Makoto come here once her wounds have healed?"

"Wounds?" Her mother furrowed her brow. "Ami, what in the world were you doing that managed to get this woman injured? You were there barely a week!"

Ami blushed. "She was taking me to one of Jupiter's few natural water locations, and Jupiter apparently can't be fully Cleansed because of the forests so they have animals that are contaminated by negative energy. They call them beasts, which I suppose is to help differentiate them from regular animals. Apparently they hadn't experienced a water based beast, because when they did their patrols they didn't see the beast since it was in the lake." Ami smiled, remembering how Makoto hadn't been phased at all and had quickly made sure she would be safe. "It's head was easily ten feet long, but Makoto fought it alone and came out victorious but not unscathed."

"Oh my." Her mother leaned into her hands, elbows perched on the table. "She must have been quite the vision if you're smiling about that. I can't imagine you enjoying the idea of someone fighting."

"If she hadn't been hurt, I'm sure it would have been a beautiful image," Ami agreed with a nod. She took another sip of her tea. "Perhaps I'll try to paint it."

"I forget sometimes that you did inherit some of your father." That was an understatement, as at times her mother has mentioned that maybe she didn't need her father to procreate at all given the way Ami was. Unfortunately, she took a serious shot at researching the idea of asexual reproduction and found that it was, in fact, not possible for humans of any planetary origin. While Ami was brilliant with just about everything related to science and math, not many realized she had just as much with a piece of charcoal or a paint brush.

Ami just smiled softly and took another sip of her tea. "As for Makoto's visit..?"

"Why do you need to know so soon? She was wounded, yes? How badly? And what is this mysterious woman even like! Tell me about her!"

With a chuckle, Ami told her mother of her trip to Jupiter.

**Makoto** groaned, already bored of laying around doing nothing. Her back felt fine, but no one was letting her do anything. She wasn't going to spar with the soldiers, but she should be able to handle doing weapon forms with them! Why was a little bit of exercise too big of a deal, anyway?

"Ami's not even here and she's taking care of me," Makoto mumbled, remembering Dyna telling her that no one was letting her do anything because the blunette had said to wait three more days, minimum, before she should even try. And really, her problem wasn't that she was bored but rather that she already missed the other girl. It had been fun missing her the first two days, wondering what she was doing and daydreaming about walking around the city with her. Now, as the third day waned into the evening hours, she found herself tormented by Ami's absence.

Her door opened and Dyna came in, humming some tune as she went to prepare the bath for the evening so that she could reapply the salve and rewrap her wounds. They were mostly healed, but the palace doctor said that it would help keep her from being foolish if she were still wrapped in gauze. Apparently everyone was in on Ami's restrictions, and so until she woke tomorrow she would be treated as though the wounds could bust open again at any moment.

"Dyna, why can't we just skip the gauze?" Makoto whined, laying face down on her bed as she had for several days now. At first she had at least walked around, but then she wanted to do things and help the people around her so Gaia had her grounded on royal decree. Wasn't that supposed to be something only her father could do? And yet everyone was treating as the real deal!

"I suppose, if you want to tell Ami that you didn't take her instructions seriously."

That was the only good thing about her isolation right now, being able to talk to Ami without having to excuse herself from whatever she was doing. While she had to daydream the rest of the time, there was an hour window in the evenings that they could use a crystal to talk to each other. She still had to imagine Ami's figure, but her voice was real.

And Dyna would stay just so that she could make sure Makoto told Ami that she didn't take her instructions seriously, which meant that most of the hour would be taken up by a lecture about her health. This was not even an assumption, as it had happened the first evening when she'd been forced to admit to Ami about all the things she'd tried to do around the palace before Gaia had her locked up. Since it was her last night that she would be subjected to this, there was a chance that the lecture would be less intense, but Makoto didn't want to risk her short time hearing Ami's voice.

Getting only silence in return, Dyna decided she had won like she had assumed she would and continued to work on her duties as Makoto's attendant. Once the bath was drawn, she made the brunette sit up so that the gauze could be cut off. Then she had to carefully wash her charge's back so that she didn't risk hurting her but still had enough pressure to properly wash it. While Makoto washed the rest of her body, Dyna went to fetch towels and made sure that the wounds were dried properly while Makoto took care of the rest. Then they sat down at the table while Dyna rubbed on the salve before wrapping her up carefully in gauze.

Then she would fetch the crystal so that she could watch over Makoto as she smiled like a lovesick puppy while listening to a bunch of scientific and medical jargon she didn't understand, just because she wanted to hear Ami talk about her research since it made her sound so happy to have someone listen.

But today's crystal was quiet for a full hour after their normal time, and Makoto was dejectedly starting at it. Dyna was about to put it away when it finally lit up, and the brunette touched it quickly.

"Ami?"

"Ah, no, this is her mother." In the background, Makoto could hear Ami yelling to unlock the door, which was a little concerning. "Pay no mind to the background noise, dear. Ami told me about you, and I was curious so when she said she left one of our crystals for you to contact her with I decided that I wanted a moment to talk to you myself."

"Um, okay?" Makoto turned to Dyna, who shrugged.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Makoto?"

Makoto blushed and cleared her throat. "Um, to love her and be with her?"

"And if she were to be chosen as one of the moon's warriors?"

That confused her for a moment, but she quickly said, "Then I guess I'd be going to the moon instead of Mercury to see her."

"Hmm, good answer. And what do you like about my daughter?"

"Everything," Makoto breathed, not even thinking. When the other side was quiet, she realized that she was expected to elaborate. "I mean, she's gorgeous. And I could do nothing all day but listen to her talk about subjects I have no idea about, just because it makes her happy to talk about it. She's super warm too, not like the temperature because she's definitely low on that scale which is amazing because I run hot, but I mean like… Like her heart, I guess? She cares a lot about people, and especially the people that are close to her. Oh, and-"

"Ah, I understand," the woman interrupted. "Sheesh, I guess there's no helping it. Say, what do you think about catching a shuttle tomorrow to Mercury? Do you have a shuttle right now? Gosh, where was that shuttle schedule… I swear I just had it in my hand!" A door opened, and there was a shuffling sound.

"Mako! I'm so sorry about that."

"No sweat, Ami. Your mom seems nice."

"Well, that's one word you can use to describe her I suppose. The one I'd use at this moment is lunatic, but that's because she locked me out of my own bedroom."

"How did you manage to get in?"

Ami sighed. "She forgot to bring her shuttle schedule and had to run and get it, since she had no idea where I keep the copy in my lab. If she'd held up for a moment I'd have gotten it for her."

Dyna held out an open book in front of Makoto, and she looked down to see the shuttle locations and times listed for tomorrow in front of her. "Well, it looks like there's going to be a shuttle coming by in the morning."

There was a little noise and then Ami hummed. "Yes, there are several stopping at Jupiter tomorrow. I'm a little surprised by that, but I suppose it's possible that there are several dignitaries moving around often right now because of the moon's policies for the alliance."

The crystal dimmed a little and Makoto pouted. They had to charge it in water, which was why they had a limited amount of time each day. Ami could use hers all she wanted, but Makoto had to have water placed in her room specifically for this. There hadn't been a lot of water after their last conversation, but Makoto had forgotten to make sure it got refilled today.

"Ami, my crystal is already low. I didn't pay enough attention to the water levels last night," Makoto admitted sadly.

"Then, why don't you have the early morning shuttle bring you to Mercury? If you need a later one, try to make sure it's before noon. There are three shuttles before then."

"I will. It will be great to see you again."

Ami laughed. "It's only been three days," she teased.

"And if I have to wait another day, someone might have to tie me to a post so I don't go crazy," Makoto told her, laughing.

They said their goodbyes, and then Dyna took the crystal to put it back in its container. "I'll take this with me so I can refill it with water," she said once the waterproof box was closed up. "Get some rest, and I'll get a bag packed for you so you can catch the earliest shuttle."

Makoto nodded and laid down in her bed, watching as Dyna pulled out several things from her wardrobe to be packed away for the trip. Occasionally she made comments about some of the choices, but mostly she just let her attendant work. The older woman had been doing things like this for her for years, so there wasn't much she couldn't do to help prepare Makoto for a trip.

At some point she drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Mercury and seeing Ami again.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercury was not what Makoto had been expecting. She was still gaping when the shuttle entered a bay, watching the water drain out before the shuttle popped open so that she could get out. The pilot had been instructed to move her luggage, and snapped at her when she tried to grab it before getting off the shuttle.

"I see you're being difficult," Ami said as she stepped out of the shuttle. Makoto quickly pulled her into a hug, soaking in all that Ami was in that short moment. A cough interrupted them, and they turned to see the pilot with Makoto's bags. "Ah, just leave them there. Thank you so much for going above your duty." The pilot just nodded and got back into his shuttle, checking his schedule as the door closed behind him.

Ami walked to the door and pressed a few things on a screen, and then waved Makoto over. "Come on, I have someone coming to get your bags. Let me show you around a little on the way to my home."

"Wait, you have your own home?"

Ami nodded and motioned outside of one of the windows in the long hall, which was apparently called a tube, to show her the rounded buildings that were connected with tubes at various heights in the water surrounding them. "It's not like the houses you have on Jupiter, since it's more like a bubble that belongs to me. We call them cells instead of houses, and mine includes my lab. It was remodeled for me when I was twelve and started doing serious research, which was also when I started to stay outside of the palace cell."

It was a vastly different structure than Makoto was used to, but she remembered now that Ami had mentioned that their houses were different when they talked about their own cultures. At the time she hadn't elaborated, but Makoto was sure that was because it was hard to explain without seeing them. She wasn't sure she'd have understood before, but it was easy now as she looked through the tube's window.

"We're currently in the noble's sector, and that," Ami pointed out a window to a large bulbous looking building, "is our palace." She smiled as Makoto stumbled over what to say about it. "Don't worry, I know it's not aesthetically pleasing. We have very few architecturally creative people on Mercury. The few artists we have don't really have much care for the buildings outside of function, either."

"It looks like one of those things I saw in that book you were reading," Makoto mumbled as they continued down the tube. It intersected with another tube, and they turned down this one to head in the direction of the palace. "An atom I think?"

Ami frowned, trying to remember what she would have been reading that would have had a picture of an atom in it. "It does resemble an atom, in a way," she agreed. Then she remembered that she'd been scanning through one of the books Makoto had in her room about Mercury and shook her head. Poor Jupitor, with their outdated Mercurial science books. The tube intersected with other tubes several times, some leading up and down using escalators. Eventually Ami came to a door that led to a tube with a few doors in it, and opened one of them by placing her hand on the touch screen beside it.

"Welcome to my home, Makoto."

Makoto was motioned to enter first, so she did and took a look around. It was a vastly different place compared to Jupiter, but it wasn't disappointing in any way. There was very little aesthetic to the room, except for paintings mounted on the walls of the rooms. This was a space that was very much function over form. The space they first walked through had what looked like a kitchen space, which was spotless with stainless steel all over the place. Just through that was a sitting area, and branching from there were three doors, two on the left and one in the back.

"The back door leads to my lab, and I wouldn't go in unless I'm with you," Ami suggested with a small smile. "I know you listen when I talk about my research, but you don't understand most of it. Until you can get comfortable with the space, it's safer to make sure I'm there when you enter it."

"Hey, I'm fine with that," Makoto agreed, not taking offense at all. The first door on the left was a bathroom, which was impressive to the brunette since Jupiter's palace was the only place on the planet with a plumbing system in place still. Most of the homes in the capital were starting to get them, but it was a slow transition.

The last door was Ami's bedroom, and the blunette blushed as she led Makoto into it. The sitting room had a little life because of the paintings on the walls, but the bedroom was where Makoto finally felt like she was entering a space that was for Ami and Ami alone. One wall was painted with a mural of a forest, while the other two had the wardrobe and another door into the bathroom. The bed was modest in size, though it would easily fit the two of them for sleep still.

"The mural was something I only recently finished," Ami said quietly as Makoto took everything in. "After I got home, I realized that I missed the forests and thought that if you came here to visit that maybe you would to. So I decided to paint that entire wall with what I remembered of the forests on Jupiter."

"Ami, this is amazing," Makoto told her, reaching out to caress one of the trees. "You're amazing."

Ami blushed and stepped up next to Makoto, leaning into her a little. "I wanted you to be feel welcome here."

"Just having you here makes me feel welcome," the brunette said, wrapping an arm around the smaller girl, "but I do appreciate the forest here. It really does make me feel happy, knowing you put that much thought into it."

They stood there for several minutes, both happy to be there together and enjoying their proximity to each other. It amazing Makoto how nice it was to just be there, not possessed by the need to move or do something. She rarely was able to sit still at home until Ami was there, and then all she wanted was to bask in the other girl's presence.

"I suppose I should check your back," Ami said after a while, pulling away to lead Makoto back into the sitting room. She motioned for Makoto to sit down, and then blushed as she realized what would have to happen if she wanted to see the other girl's back. "Um, would you lift your shirt?"

Makoto did as she was told, pulling the shirt so that her back was visible. Since she had been leaving the palace, she had worn a binder across her chest, and when Ami's fingers touched her back to move it she jumped a little.

"Sorry, I know my fingers are cool."

"No, that's not… I mean, it's fine," Makoto assured her as her cheeks burned. The binding was lifted from the skin just a little, Ami's breath caressing her spine as and forcing her to suppress the shiver that threatened to go through her. Eventually the binding was replaced, and cool fingers lightly caressed one of the marks down her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just reminding myself it looks a lot worse than it was," Ami told her quietly. It was easy to remember how beautiful the movements of the fight had been when she was looking back on it, but seeing the marks on the other's skin made her wish that the fight hadn't happened, and that Makoto was never injured in the first place. "These will definitely be scars, though they shouldn't be dark."

Makoto released her shirt so it fell back down to cover her back and stood, moving around to pull Ami into a hug. "I'm right here," she mumbled softly. "I'm just fine, right?"

"Yes, your recovery seems to have been satisfactory," Ami mumbled, hiding her face in Makoto's shoulder. They didn't move, and eventually the smaller girl was able to relax into the hug completely. After several minutes, Ami pulled away with a sigh and smiled as she looked into green eyes. "I need to take you to formally meet my mother."

"Ah, the dreaded meet the parents moment," Makoto teased, reaching out to caress Ami's cheek. "Should we wait for my things to be delivered? I'm not exactly dressed for a meeting with the queen."

"Luckily you're meeting only my mother today," Ami teased, turning to kiss Makoto's palm. "Your clothes now look very nice anyway, so I can't imagine why you'd need something better."

"I mean, princesses usually meet other royalty in dresses."

"I seem to recall meeting you dressed in pants, and looking very handsome."

"That's because it was my home, but Gaia told me that if I went off-world and met any other royalty to dress appropriately."

"This is appropriate, I promise."

Makoto was still obviously hesitant, but decided that it wasn't worth arguing about and shook her head with a laugh. "I guess we know who is going to rule this relationship," she teased, stepping closer so she could lean down and kiss the blunette, drawing it out and enjoying feeling the connection between them. Ami gripped the front of her shirt, keeping her from pulling away as she returned the kiss.

Breathless, Ami finally pulled back and said, "We should go." Makoto just nodded, and followed Ami to the front of the cell.

The wall to the palace itself was short, but the path to where they were going to meet the queen was a maze. It made sense, Makoto supposed, that their queen would have the added protection against an invasion, but it was annoying right this moment. With a few more turns, they approached a door and Ami knocked. There was a wait, and then the door opened to reveal an older Ami.

"Ami!" the woman exclaimed, brightening as she saw her daughter. Then her eyes noticed the other person, and she turned towards Makoto. "And who is this?"

"Mom, this is Makoto, Jupiter's second princess," Ami said, motioning to the Jovian. The she did the reverse introduction.

Makoto held a fist to her heart and bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

"You don't have to be so formal. Ami, you failed to mention that she was a princess."

"I did?"

"Mhmm. I suppose we're lucky that this isn't a diplomatic meeting," the queen laughed as she motioned them inside. Once the door was closed, she ordered tea and walked to a table off to the side of the room. "How do you find Mercury so far, Makoto?"

"It's beautiful but strange," Makoto admitted. "I'm used to the forests of home having very little natural water, so seeing so much here is a little overwhelming."

The queen nodded. "I forgot about that. I haven't been to Jupiter since your parents' wedding. How is your father, anyway?"

"He is well, and begging to retire soon. Unfortunately the advisors say it isn't a good idea until my sister has her first born, but he still asks regularly."

"I'm surprised she hasn't had one yet. She and her husband have been married almost four years now, haven't they?"

Makoto shook her head. "It isn't uncommon for Jovian women to struggle to conceive. My parents didn't stop trying for a second child after my sister was a year old, and I am six years her junior." She saw Ami frown in thought, and laughed. "You don't need to puzzle through that one, Ami. It hasn't been an issue for us yet, and I'm sure eventually someone will be curious enough to look into it."

Ami nodded. "Perhaps after my current research has concluded," she agreed. That hadn't been what Makoto had meant, but it didn't matter. The tea arrived and was laid out, and Ami inhaled its aroma in satisfaction.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Makoto," her mom said after a moment. Ami opened her eyes to narrow them at her mother. "Queen Serenity is insisting on having Ami tested as one of her warriors. We haven't had an avatar for centuries, so I can't imagine having one now. However, it's going to cause an issue if I keep putting it off. I'm afraid we don't have much in the way of soldiers, and while the Moon Kingdom is peaceful, I still hesitate to send my only child alone without protection."

Makoto nodded. "Of course you would worry. I will gladly take that mantle, Your Majesty."

"Wait, you can't," Ami interjected, her eyes showing concern for Makoto. She remembered the lightning that had been running over the brunette's body as she fought the aquatic beast that injured her "What if..?" she trailed off, glancing quickly at her mother, who looked confused.

"I'll refuse testing if they ask," Makoto told her. "Especially if their test of you shows that you aren't who they're looking for. I'm not about to be a warrior if it means not seeing you, and I won't let you face it alone. You said you didn't need a provider but a protector. Let me be what you need."

Ami bit her lip and looked at her feet, not wanting to ask this of the other girl but also relieved that if she went to the moon they wouldn't be separated.

"I take it Makoto has shown signs of being Jupiter's avatar?" the queen asked quietly.

"I have, but it's not an uncommon thing," Makoto admitted. "My grandmother on my father's side was the last avatar, and when she passed away I realized I could do things like she could."

The queen nodded. "I suppose there'd be more need of an avatar on Jupiter than on Mercury, given your issues with these beasts Ami was talking about."

Makoto just nodded, her attention focused on Ami. Eventually the smaller girl sighed and leaned forward into Makoto, embracing her tightly and feeling strong arms around her. "You're right. I wouldn't want to go without you anyway," Ami mumbled after a moment.

They were quiet for a moment, before the queen interrupted by saying, "By the way, should I have a room prepared for Makoto, or were you planning to sleep together at Ami's cell?"

Makoto was confused before she realized there was only one bed in Ami's cell. Her face warmed, but she said, "I'd rather stay with Ami," and made the blunette blush to her ears at the implication.

"Bold, saying so in front of her mother."

"It would be best not to hide it, I believe."

"You are aware the age of consent is eighteen on Mercury, don't you?"

"It's not good to lie. I read that it was sixteen."

"You forget I'm Queen. I can have that changed immediately."

"If you do, that's your choice. But I will respect Ami's choice, not yours."

"The age of consent is to prevent the young of our planet from doing things they aren't ready for with someone older and more experienced."

"I don't think you have to worry about Ami."

"You two, could you please not talk about this? Or at least wait until I'm not in the room?" Ami asked, still held against Makoto and becoming more and more aware of the woman the longer they spoke of such topics. "Mom, please stop antagonizing Makoto." Her mother huffed, but didn't argue any further as she drank her tea. "We should probably head back to my cell now and discuss the Moon Kingdom. When do you want me to go?"

"I was hoping tomorrow."

The young girls were wide-eyed at that, but nodded and agreed before getting up and leaving. The walk back was quiet, thoughts racing about the two major things brought up in the room with the queen - the moon and the single bed. When they arrived at the cell, Makoto's luggage was just outside the door, so they took it inside.

"Let me have you added to the door system," Ami said, touching the screen by the door a few times. "There, just place your hand on the screen."

Makoto reached out and did as she told, and a moment later Ami touched it to have it drop so she could finish the settings. "We should talk, at least a little, about what your mother said."

"About the moon, or the other?"

"Both, but I was talking about the latter at the moment."

Ami finished with the screen, and then turned to Makoto. "Jupiter's beliefs state that a woman should be celibate until marriage."

"And Mercury doesn't have such restriction," Makoto said, showing her time with the books. "As the older party, it's kind of like my duty to hold back until you show interest. And you've shown interest since I've come here."

Ami blushed, but she couldn't deny that. "I didn't want to violate your beliefs."

"Well, screw my beliefs. If you're ready, I'm ready. And that's not me telling you to take me to bed now, I'm just letting you know," Makoto told her, grinning.

Ami smiled and took Makoto's hand. "It is about midday. Why don't I order us lunch, and then we can discuss the moon?"

"Do you not have ingredients for cooking in this place?" Makoto asked, going to the small kitchen and opening what looked like a fridge. Sure enough, it was full of a variety of things.

"I don't cook often, myself. I have someone come by on occasion to make something when I want freshly made food."

Makoto started digging around, taking things out periodically. "Well, it's a good thing I can cook. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be ready to knock your socks off."

"I'll go do a few things in my lab then," Ami told her, watching as the taller girl looked around the kitchen completely at ease. The vision was enticing, and Ami told herself to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm earning my M-rating here. If you wanted violent M-rating material, I'm not the author for you._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The shuttle landed on the moon, docking at one of the few bays connected to the palace so that its passengers could disembark before leaving immediately. They'd called for a special detour on a shuttle that had time in reserve, which meant that it couldn't be delayed if it wanted to stay on schedule.

"It's a little eerie," Makoto mumbled as they looked around the dock. A message had been sent ahead, but they hadn't been greeted upon arrival. Instead, there were two cats sitting by the door staring at them. "I've never been good with animals that weren't a horse, or meant to be dinner."

Ami glared at her, fighting a smile. It was endearing to see the brunette uneasy about a couple cats. Not sure what else to do, she approached the felines. "Are you our guides today?"

The black one stood and stepped forward. "Yes, we are. I will also be the one conducting your test as a warrior, which we may as well do now. Is that all right?"

"Shit, they talk!"

"Language, Makoto."

The black cat turned to Makoto. "You are the Jovian princess, are you not? Good, we can conduct your test as well. Mercury, do you mind offering me a finger?"

Ami knelt down, and the cat bit her hard enough to draw blood. "Ouch!"

Makoto grabbed the cat by the scruff and growled, "What do you think you're doing, cat?"

"The test. Were you not informed it required a blood sample?"

"Why did you need to bite her to get a blood sample? You could have warned her at least!"

"Makoto, it's fine. Um… Cat?"

"You may call me Luna, as is my name given by the queen. My partner is Artemis." The white cat rose a paw and waved.

"Right. Luna, what do you need me to do with this blood?"

"Oh, nothing. I've already tasted it, and you are indeed the warrior for Mercury."

"I see." Ami stuck her finger in her mouth before pressing on it with her other hand's thumb.

The cat turned to Makoto. "Well, now that you know the process, will you let me have your finger?" Scowling, Makoto lifted her hand to the cat she was still holding aloft, and Luna bit it hard. After a moment she said, "You are definitely the warrior for Jupiter. Ugh, I've never liked having a numb tongue. Why are you so pent up with electricity?"

"Because I haven't had an outlet," Makoto grumbled, putting the cat down. "I was injured by a beast and down for over a week."

"That does explain it. Really, I wish your planet wasn't so uptight. If you're pent up because of an injury, you only need to have a different release. But I suppose it's because you're a princess, so your partner must be of a certain stock who'd be willing."

"Wait, do all of the warriors have issues like this?" Ami asked, a little worried.

"No, it's really only Jupiter that has it this bad," Luna explained as they started leading the two through the palace. "Mars can just increase her body temperature to regulate her energy, and Venus is just constantly watching love energies to balance hers. As Mercury, your powers practically balance themselves. But Jupiter has to have an outlet, otherwise she either has a layer of electricity on her skin at all times and can't touch anyone or she pushes it down and let's it become physical energy by moving her body."

Ami nodded, each point making sense as she went through it scientifically. Makoto seemed embarrassed by the topic, so she decided they would discuss this further later. "What are warrior's expected to do?"

"You are elite soldiers, protecting our galaxy and our princess from the Negativity. The Cleanse works on most planets, but it is hard to Cleanse an entire galaxy. And beyond that are other universes that may also contain Negativity," Artemis explained, matching his gait with Ami's and looking up at her. "The queen worries that if we don't have such things in place, then we will all be doomed. But there are perks. You will have a longer lifespan, for one, and a lot of freedom. Only one warrior has to be with the princess at any given time while we are at peace, like now. At this point the only planet in the galaxy that isn't part of the alliance is Earth, so if they ever accept the invitation to the moon for peace talks then we'll have to have two on the princess."

"We do have four other warriors that will not be part of the unit on the moon," Luna interjected. "Haruka of Uranus, Michiru of Neptune, Satsuna of Pluto, and Hotaru of Saturn. They are in charge of keeping an eye on the perimeter of the galaxy."

"I thought Pluto wasn't a planet?" Makoto asked.

Ami smiled and explained for the cats. "While it isn't a planet, it does have a population of nomads that have settled on it over the last century. Because of that, it does stand to reason that they could have an avatar to protect them."

They reached a large set of doors with two men in armor on either side of it. Seeing the cats, they both moved and immediately opened the doors. Inside was a large throne room, and on the other side sat a woman and a girl, with a familiar figure behind the latter.

"I take it these two are the last warriors?" the woman asked. Seeing Luna nod, she smiled softly at the two girls. "I apologize for taking you from your homes, Mercury and Jupiter. I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. This is my daughter, Princess Serenity. She is called Usagi by those close to her, and I hope you will be close with her."

The princess was squirming in her seat, obviously trying not to interrupt her mother. Minako, standing behind her, was trying not to giggle at the sight.

"I suppose that just depends on your princess," Makoto said as she stepped closer to Ami, one step forward and in front of the smaller girl. "You say you apologize for taking us from our homes. Do you mean to say we cannot go back at all?"

Serenity shook her head. "If there is a just cause, I am not so cruel as to keep you from your families and your people. But I need you here at all times, ready to be called to duty at a moment's notice."

"Your majesty," Luna said, stepping forward, "Mercury has not fully awakened yet. She may need to return home until she does."

Serenity nodded. "Then once she has been given a tour and had time with Usagi, she may return home." The queen turned to Ami. "How old are you, child?"

"Not yet eighteen, your majesty."

"I see. Only Hotaru had been younger, tested at fourteen. She didn't awaken until her eighteenth lunar year, so I can assume you will as well."

"I have seven months until then."

"Then tomorrow, unless you wish to stay for several days, you may return home. I cannot begin your training until you have awakened."

Ami nodded and turned to Makoto. "Will Makoto have to stay?"

"Yes. As an awakened warrior she will need to start her training immediately," Serenity explained softly, understanding from the blunette's gaze what they meant to each other.

"Hell no," Makoto growled. "I'm not leaving Ami to go home alone."

"You have no choice, Jupiter."

"Yeah, well, I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving her alone!" There were sparks crackling off her skin, and several guards ran in to stand between her and their queen.

After a sigh, Minako stepped through them and walked up to Makoto as she studied the sparks. "Mako, Mako, Mako…" she sing-songed as she approached. The brunette turned her focus on the blond. "I don't want to fight you, but I have a duty here. Ami will stay a few days, I'm sure, so why don't you get to know the princess with her during that time? If you still want to leave with Ami, then I'll vouch for you to go too. Deal?"

Makoto glared at her. "What would make me stay here instead of going with the girl I love to protect her?"

Ami's eyes widened, and a small smile crossed her lips as she blushed. Before she could do or say anything, Minako continued. "No idea, honestly. The feelings between the two of you are so bright, so strong, that I almost missed the electricity on your skin. What do you say to turning off the light show and calming down?"

Makoto turned her eyes towards Ami, who nodded once she noticed. After a deep breath, the Jovian relaxed and the sparks settled back under her skin. "Fine. You have until Ami leads to convince me."

"Thanks, friend," Minako told her softly before she returned to her place behind Usagi. After the guards were convinced that the danger had passed, they stepped aside but didn't leave the room.

Serenity smiled sadly. "It truly is cruel of me to ask two lovers to separate for so long. Jupiter, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two until the next Lunar month," she managed to growl out.

"The oldest of my warriors. Perhaps you have such control because you have had the power longer than the others. Mars is only twenty, and Venus nineteen. And from the way you hold yourself, you were already a soldier back home."

"Trained as one and fought as one, but I was not a soldier," Makoto corrected. "No matter my hobbies, I am still the second princess of Jupiter."

"Second?" Luna questioned. After Makoto nodded, she frowned. "Odd, that the avatar chose not the eldest daughter like it did for the others."

"The universe works in mysterious ways, Luna," Serenity told her with a gentle smile. "You two must be tired. It's harder for a shuttle to predict a jump to the moon like it does other planets, so the trip ends up feeling long. Artemis, why don't you lead these two to their rooms?"

"Whaaat? But I wanted to talk to them!" Usagi exclaimed, finally unable to contain herself.

Serenity giggled. "I know, dear. Perhaps they will join you for dinner this evening, and for tea after. Patience, darling."

Usagi sighed, but agreed sullenly. No longer delayed, Artemis started to walk out of the room and led the two down a hall. After a few turns, he stopped at a door with the planetary symbol of Mercury.

"This will be your room, Mercury." Ami nodded and opened the door, going inside. "Ah, Jupiter, your room is down the-"

"I'm not leaving Ami's side," Makoto told him, ignoring him as she walked into the room as well. It had been painted and decorated to be similar to the cells of Mercury with sparse furniture and machines taking up an entire corner. The shape was the room was still the box structure of most homes instead of the more rounded one like the cells. And the walls were painted to look like water, likely trying to make her feel more at home.

"It's a beautiful room," Ami commented, caressing the paint as she looked around with Makoto watching her. It was a very nice room, but the brunette only had eyes for Ami. It was hard to keep the energy pushed down right now, her emotions all over the place. Once Ami made a full circuit of the room, she turned to Makoto and studied the girl. Her green eyes were brighter, and her body was tense. "Why don't we go to your room, Makoto?"

Makoto shrugged. "Only if you're interested in it," she said quietly. Ami nodded and turned to Artemis, who led them down the hall a short distance. They entered the room, and Makoto immediately felt relaxed at the scent of plant life. The room had planters with various plants and even a few trees scattered around. The walls were a dark green, making the room feel darker and more cozy even when it was lit.

"This is beautiful," Ami murmured, placing a hand on Makoto's arm. She turned to Artemis and smiled. "Thank you for showing us, Artemis. If you want to leave, we can handle things from here."

"Of course. If you need anything, both of your rooms have crystals attuned to Luna and myself," he told her motioning to a clear crystal embedded in the wall next to the door. "If we can't come, we'll have someone come to see what you need. I'll come back at dinner time to escort you to the dining room to eat with the princess."

Artemis left, leaving the two alone in the room. Ami turned her attention solely on Makoto and began to massage some of the tense areas.

"Ami," Makoto mumbled, turning to her. "Did I mess up back there?"

"No," Ami assured her, gently cupping Makoto's cheek. "You were only being yourself, and if they can't handle you as you are then they don't deserve to have your strength."

Makoto nodded. "It could have strained the alliance though, if I'd been treated as the princess I am."

Ami just shrugged, an odd sight since the girl was usually so sure and didn't need to often. "They don't need the princess of Jupiter, they need Jupiter's avatar. I think you're being treated as separate from your role back home."

Makoto just nodded and reached out to touch the bark of one of the trees. "This is native to Jupiter. Most of these plants are. It's surprising that they have managed to create an environment that let's them survive."

"They didn't want you to feel homesick, after asking you to leave it behind for them."

Sighing, Makoto pulled away from Ami and sat on the bed provided. "It makes me feel bad for being so angry, though I wouldn't change was I said."

Ami remembered what Minako had said during that time and felt herself warm up, and not just in her face. Her heart was beating faster, and the heat pooling low in her abdomen was strong. She remembered the graceful movements of her battle with the beast and the strong muscles in Makoto's back, seeing and feeling them move beneath her fingers when she had checked the injuries.

Slowly she approached the bed, catching Makoto's attention and green eyes connected with blue. They didn't break eye contact, and then Ami had Makoto on her back, leaning over her, with one hand toying with the hem her shirt as her lips worked to conquer the other girl's.

During a pause for breath, Makoto asked, "Are you sure? I'm wired, this could be dangerous."

"You won't hurt me," Ami told her, her tone completely confident as she claimed the lips again, hand exploring the flesh just beneath the fabric of the shirt. "And I want you so very much right now."

Makoto didn't hold back after that, tearing open Ami's shirt and practically attacking the skin above her chest with her lips after reversing their positions. Lips trailed up, burning on her neck as Ami moaned. Hands went under Makoto's shirt, fingers caressing taut stomach. The shirt came off shortly after, and Makoto helped remove the binding. Large breasts, free of all trappings, followed the laws of gravity and Ami leanded up to catch one in her mouth. The taller girl collapsed to her forearms, and their position was reversed again.

Lips captured a nipple, licking and sucking. Makoto arched her back a little, moaning at the sensation. Ami could feel herself shudder as a gentle current cut through her, almost like a caress. It did nothing to temper her sudden lust and desire, instead firing it up to higher peaks. She ran her fingers over exposed skin, one hand stopping on the other breast to tease the nipple. A guttural moan made her smile, and then she trade breasts as her mouth teased the one her hand had left and her other hand went to the nipple slick from her saliva.

Pants were tossed to the floor, followed by the long, flowing skirt Ami had worn that day. Only a single fabric each separated them from full nudity, and as hands, lips, and tongue explored the brunette's body without rest, that barrier was removed too. Ami lowered herself between Makoto's legs, her mouth going to the moist region there. There was a heavenly smell, intoxicating as Ami closed her eyes to take in the scent before pressing closer with her face and reaching for that place with her tongue.

"Fuck, Ami," Makoto said sharply after her tongue found it. The moaning increased in frequency and volume, and Ami doubled her efforts. After a moment, she inserted a finger and watched Makoto's hips fly front the mattress only moments later.

Ami pulled away, thinking that they were done as she smirked with the thought that Makoto wouldn't be able to move. But she was wrong, and found herself under Makoto in a flash. Her modest breasts were teased, and a thigh pressed hard between her legs with a gasp. Fingers slid under the fabric of panties, one touching the sensitive place there softly and getting an extreme reaction. Ami was a lot more sensitive than Makoto had been, and it didn't take long for than gentle touch to bring her over the edge.

But Makoto wasn't done, that small scrap of fabric removed while the blunette came down from her high. Before she knew it there was a finger inside her with pressure still on her sensitive place. Ami could hold back the moaning as the pressure built up again, and she reached out to pull Makoto's mouth to hers. They kissed, hard and deep, with Ami breaking it after a moment to gasp as her hips lifted and she came once more.

Visibly worn out, Ami looked up at Makoto, who seemed a lot more relaxed and was grinning. The brunette managed to stand so she could maneuver bedding and lay Ami down on the mattress correctly. Then she slid into the bed as well, pulling Ami close so that they could cuddle together.

"I'll be repaying that later," Ami mumbled, fingers playfully dancing over Makoto's bare stomach as knuckles occasionally brushed the underside of the girl's breasts.

"Perhaps that was my hope," Makoto teased, wrapping Ami up protectively into her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

After a short nap, the two searched each other's bodies once more before they drew a bath and cleaned up for dinner. During their meeting with the queen, their things had been put away in their rooms so they had access to fresh clothing. Ami had a little bit of embarrassment as she walked to her room to change in Makoto's shirt over the skirt she had worn, the taller girl both proud and ashamed of the torn remnants of Ami's shirt that they found while trying to get ready to move back to Ami's room.

In the Mercury suite, as Makoto decided to dub it, they leaned against the side of the bed while sitting on the floor, Ami between Makoto's legs and curled up inside her strong arms with barely open eyes. "I could easily sleep longer," Ami mumbled, playing with the collar of the shirt Makoto was wearing. The fact that it was a bright blue warmed her, almost like the girl was showing the moon who she belonged to by wearing a color typically associated with Mercury.

"Yes, but I promised I'd meet this princess," Makoto grumbled, not exactly wanting to go to dinner and instead wanted to continue their previous activities. "At least I won't spark if I get annoyed now."

Ami giggled. "That's true, though I'm sure there's still plenty of energy bottled up considering I can feel it moving under your skin. I wonder why I'm noticing it now, and didn't before."

"You have some of my energy inside of you still," Makoto explained, running a hand over Ami's arm and showing her a trail of sparks. "I was afraid it would hurt you, so I tried to hold it back."

"It doesn't hurt at all. Nothing hurt about what we did," Ami assured her, turning her head and connecting their lips. There was a little bit of a tingling sensation when they touched, and Ami laughed. "I might be on a type of high because of it though."

"I was wondering about that. You've been giggly ever since we came into the room."

"Oh, I'm keeping that shirt by the way. Especially if I have to go back without you in a few days and can't see you until this awakening, or whatever they called it."

Makoto chose to lean in for a deeper kiss this time, savoring it. "I would send you all of my shirts if it would make our separation easier for you."

"And what do you need?" Ami asked, pulling away to look into green orbs seriously. "What can I give you to make it easier on you?"

Makoto shook her head and smiled, raising a hand to her chest. "I have all I need from you. The only thing that will make it easier is that you promise to call for me if you have need of me, because if something happened to you it would destroy me."

Ami didn't want to think about that fact, though she knew that Makoto was being serious. There was little that she thought could defeat the strong woman holding her, and losing Ami at this point would definitely be one of those things.

A gentle cough interrupted them, and they turned to find the door open and a white cat standing there. For some reason, they were sure that he was blushing. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a touching moment, but I have come to escort you to the dining room. Um, should I give you a few more minutes?"

Makoto shook her head and stood, easily lifting Ami in her arms as she got to her feet. With one more lingering kiss, she put her down and let her go first to follow Artemis, wanting to keep watch over her back in this unfamiliar place.

It turned out they were close to the dining room, as it wasn't a long walk before they were in a room with a large table currently only seating three - the princess Usagi, Minako, and Rei.

"I knew you'd come eventually," Rei said with a small smile as she looked right at Makoto. "You were hiding it and I didn't want to betray you by saying something, but it was only a matter of time. I was surprised about Mercury, however. That one I didn't see coming."

"She hasn't awakened yet," Artemis said as he jumped onto the table to sit next to Luna. "When she does, I'm sure you'll see it. This time, though, you should say something to someone so that we can send for her."

"Yeah, I will. If Makoto stays here instead of going back with Ami, she'd kill me if I kept quiet about it and delayed her reunion with her love," Rei teased, grinning at the tall brunette.

Makoto smirked and nodded. "It wouldn't be a quick death either, my friend, and I will have a lot of fun showing you exactly what I can do with the power I'd been keeping hidden."

"All right, that's enough threats and teasing," Usagi said, standing and immediately pulling Ami and Makoto into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here! Come and sit down for dinner! I can't wait to hear all about how things are back on your homes!"

This princess was something else, Makoto decided. There was an innocence to her that was surprising, and a friendliness that touched her. It wasn't that Makoto had never had people who were kind or innocent around her, but this princess was something else. She pulled a chair for Ami, making sure that she would be one seat away from the princess so that Makoto could sit between them. The knowing smirk on Rei's face was annoying, and the understanding smile that Usagi gave her almost hurt.

"So I wanted to say something before we dig in," Minako said right as Usagi reached for her fork. The princess turned a sad look to the other blond, who just smiled an apology. "This is our team for the Lunar Warriors stationed on the moon. I'm going to set up protection detail with Usagi now that we're all here, though I won't have Ami on it until she awakens and returns. Right now there's nothing going on and no dignitaries are on site, so we only need one person with the princess at all times. For the first month, Rei and I will keep our current rotation, but once you've gotten used to the palace I'll have you start doing time too, Makoto."

Makoto nodded, though she knew that this would also depend on the results of their agreement in the throne room.

"In the morning, we all meet up for two hours of training. The princess is usually studying with Luna during that time so we don't need a guard. When you're off duty for protection, you are expected to train for at least four hours on your own, or with the other person off duty. You don't have to do a heavy training regiment every day, but you need to make sure that you're not slacking either. We are defenders of our galaxy, not just bodyguards for Usagi."

"I think they get the point, Minako," Rei interjected. "This also could have waited until after dinner. Usagi is about to cry because you're not letting her eat."

Minako turned and saw a teary eyed Usagi, before panicking. "Ah, I'm sorry, Usagi! I just wanted to establish my position with them as quickly as possible!"

"I know," Usagi said, still holding back tears. "But I'm so hungry! They barely let me finish my lunch earlier because of the shuttle's arrival, and then they wouldn't give me any snacks."

"I'm sorry! Ah, let's eat, everyone!" Minako shouted, thrusting a fist into the air. That was apparently all Usagi needed to hear before the tears disappeared and she began to eat with polite gusto.

Makoto turned to Ami to see her smiling fondly at the others. The blunette hadn't had many people her age to converse with on Mercury, so despite everyone being a little older this must have been something special for her to experience. It would be hard, but perhaps she could stay to protect this place so that Ami could have people she could talk to and connect with that would understand her circumstances. Still, though, the thought of not being close to Ami for months sent a wave of pain through her chest.

Ami turned and saw Makoto staring at her, and rose a brow in question. Makoto just smiled and gently shook her head before turning to her plate and taking a bite, only to spit it out immediately. "What is this?"

Four sets of eyes stared at her in confusion.

"Oh yeah, Jupiter does have amazing food," Minako commented. "I always overeat when I visit, and then forget about it after having to eat the food back home."

Ami didn't understand, so she took a bite as well and somehow managed to swallow it. "Um, it's a little bland but it's not bad?"

"A little?" Makoto widened her eyes at Ami. "That's not just a little bland! Is there any seasoning at all out here?"

Luna narrowed her eyes at the brunnette. "I suggest that you do not insult the moon's food any longer, Jupiter. We only use the best of ingredients on the moon for the princess."

Makoto sighed and got up. "I'll be right back." She left the room and walked back to hers, where she dug around until she found a small pack at the bottom of the wardrobe to bring back. At the table, she opened the pack and took out two small leather pouches, opening them and taking a little of the contents out before dropping them into Usagi's food. "Stir that stuff in and then taste it. It's not going to be as good as if it was cooked in, but it should be better," she growled before doing the same with Ami's food and her own. After raising a brow at Rei and Minako and getting a nod, she also did the same for them.

Usagi had put a bite into her mouth and gasped. "Luna, this is delicious! Like, it was always good and I loved it, but this is super good!"

Luna leaned in to take a bite and came up with wide eyes. "You're right, it is good." She turned to Makoto. "How did you know to use those things you put in there?"

Makoto scoffed. "They're spices meant to be used with most of the vegetables I saw in the meal, and I knew it wouldn't ruin the flavor of the meat."

"Who taught you? We need to have our chefs taught about it as well."

That made Makoto hesitate, and Ami was quick to realize who it was. "My mother taught me, because I'd always loved helping her cook," Makoto said softly, putting the two pouches back and rolling the pack up. Luna was about to demand more information, but was stopped when Usagi picked her up and put a hand over her mouth.

"Makoto, would you be willing to teach the cooks about this?" Usagi asked with a gentle smile. "Your mother must have been wonderful, teaching you something that you seem passionate about like this. If you don't want to, though, it would be understandable."

Makoto shook her head. "It's either teach them or kick them out to do it myself," Makoto said, smiling as she sat back down. "I wouldn't be able to stay even one more day if this was the normal standard of meals."

The news made Ami smile, and the group began to talk as they ate. Usagi had all kinds of questions about Mercury and Jupiter, and was enthusiastic about them the entire time they spoke of different parts of their planet. Even after they finished eating, Usagi kept them talking so that she could learn more about her two newest warriors.

Eventually the princess started yawning, though she complained that she wasn't tired even as Rei and Luna helped to escort her back to her room. Artemis made sure that Ami and Makoto didn't need an escort back to their rooms before he went with Minako, both saying they would also go to bed.

Without a word they went into the Mercury suite and stripped down, coming together on the bed. Ami moved slowly, her lips touching as much skin as possible as Makoto writhed beneath her and let her do anything she wanted. With gentle caresses and a few choice motions with her tongue, Makoto came undone with a shout.

"I love you, Makoto," Ami whispered with her lips on Makoto's neck, still teasing the brunette.

"I love you too, Ami," came the breathy response before hands trailed over exposed flesh, teasing a nipple so that Ami pressed her hips against the ones below her, a leg slipping between to put pressure on that sensitive place and quickly became slick as it was grinded. Ami's lips touched Makoto's, who kept it gentle and teasing. Her hand trailed down and slid over her thigh so that fingers could slide in and caress the inside, bringing Ami to greater heights. Slowly, methodically, Ami came with a low moan before she collapsed on top of Makoto. They laid there silently for a long while, both basking in the love that was shared between them.

"You should stay," Ami said after a while, causing a nearly asleep Makoto to open her eyes and meet hers. "When I go back, you should stay." There was hurt in the green eyes that were looking into hers, making Ami's chest tighten. "It's not because I don't want you to go with me."

"Then why?"

"If there really is a threat, I feel like we should do all we can to protect Usagi. There's something about her that seems…"

"Like hope," Makoto finished, sighing. "If shit hits the fan and the galaxy collapses, it's almost like as long as she lives we'll be able to put ourselves back together again."

"Yes, that's exactly what it feels like," Ami agreed. "Rei and Minako are probably strong, maybe even stronger than you are right now because they've been training with the abilities that come with being an avatar and you've been trying to suppress yours. But I think with just a few months of actually using your powers the way they are meant to be used, the way you used them on that beast, that you'll be the best protection Usagi could ever ask for."

Makoto sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the mattress below her. Ami shifted to lay at her side, and strong arms held her close. "I'm not sure I could pick her over you if it came down to it," she admitted. "And what you're asking me to do is just that if I decide to stay and become one of the warriors."

"I know. But I also know you'll do the right thing, even if it meant telling me good-bye."

It was harsh, but if Ami said that she had to pick Usagi over her then Makoto would probably do it, because that hope that Usagi represents for this galaxy was that important.

"Only if you say there's no other way," Makoto compromised before she nuzzled Ami's head and took a deep breath. "If you tell me the only way is to let you die, then I will believe it. But I will never be happy about it, not ever."

Ami planted several gentle kisses on the skin closest to her. "I know, my love. And I won't tell you unless it is the only way to save everyone."

They fell asleep together like that, and the next morning Ami decided to go home because that was the only way that she might awaken earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

Makoto gripped the spear in her hand, longer and heavier than the ones she had used back home, and rushed forward with a yell as she swung it at Rei, who released an arrow before she had to block the blow with her bow and lead it away. The arrow was in Makoto's hand, and the brunette was smirking as she shifted on her feet and, with electricity covering her arm, punched Rei in the stomach with the fist holding that arrow.

With a gasp, Rei fell to the floor and held her abdomen where the punch connected. "Shit, Makoto! I know we can take more damage and heal faster than others, but that still stings like a bitch!"

Makoto laughed as she put the arrow down and backed up. "You told me to stop holding back, Mars. I was only doing what you asked!"

Minako walked over shaking her head. "I guess that is what you asked for, Reiko. But if that's how fast you are, why have you been letting us get in so many hits before you attacked us before, Makoto?"

"So that you could learn," Makoto admitted, rubbing her neck. "I've been slowly increasing my speed every few weeks since we started training together so that you guys could get used to it before I went all out like that."

It had been three months since Ami left, and the two had been doing all they could to help distract her from the lack of communication from Mercury. There had been the normal correspondence from the queen, but there was nothing from Ami yet. Since the queen hadn't said anything that was worrying, Makoto refused any offers to let her go and check on her, saying Ami would be pissed if she neglected her duties.

But they could tell it was taking its toll, which was why Rei had taunted her until Makoto came at her at full strength like that.

"How are the beast captures on Jupiter and Mars coming?" Makoto asked after a moment, turning completely to Minako.

"We have six getting ready to be transported," the blond explained. "One is based in the water, so I want to hold out on using it for training until Mercury is here. That really would be a good one for her to practice her powers on, since it would probably be weaker against it and allow her to really get a feel for her abilities."

"Ah!" Rei exclaimed, suddenly going taut for a moment. The other two froze, patiently waiting for the vision Rei was getting to be over. "Well, that's good news. Apparently Ami just awakened, and she's packing her things. I didn't see her leave, but I'd assume she's on her way here."

Rei and Minako turned to see Makoto relax in a way she hadn't for months. Having some kind of news of her lover, even if it wasn't from Ami herself, was apparently enough to reassure her that the girl was safe. Minako turned to Rei and decided she could understand the tall brunette's feelings. While the blond hadn't actually made a move on the priestess, that didn't mean that she didn't have feelings for her.

And recently there'd been more love energy around the other girl, but Minako couldn't determine who they were actually for. It was frustrating! There's been several soldiers that Rei talked to regularly, and several of them had some kind of attraction to her. All it did was make Minako hesitate even more to say anything, not wanting to ruin the dynamic of the team.

Sometimes she wished that she wasn't the leader and could be selfish, just long enough to kiss Rei's lips until they were swollen and all the priestess could think about was her.

Makoto cleared her throat, bringing Minako's attention back to her. "So, are we done training for the morning?" Minako watched as color came to Makoto's cheeks, and smirked as she realized that Makoto wanted to go prepare for Ami's return before her shift with Usagi.

"Well, I had wanted to go a few more rounds," Minako said, watching Makoto deflate a little. "We should try Rei and I against you, Makoto. I wonder if we could take you out at full strength with the two of us."

Makoto thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged. "It would be close, but I think you guys would eventually win. That does sound fun, though, so should we try it now?"

"Oh god, please save me from that," Rei groaned, laying on her side holding her middle still. "Just let her go, Mina, for the sake of all Mars hold holy."

"That seems a little wrong for a Martian priestess to say," Minako teased.

"If it would keep me from getting punched by a lightning bolt in the liver again today, I would give up my priestess mantle. Trust me, Mina, it fucking hurts!"

"I'll believe you, Reiko. That does sound painful, so I don't really want to feel it for myself."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel real fair that Rei had to face me at full speed and you haven't, Minako," Makoto chimed in with a grin as she shifted into a fighting stance. "What do you say?"

"Ah, look at the time! Training's over!" Minako exclaimed before helping Rei to her feet. "Let's get you looked at by a doctor and then take you to your room. Makoto, will you take the first Usagi shift today?"

Makoto sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I can do that." She watched her leader and second-in-command leave the training hall before sighing. She had hoped to use the spare time before her shift to try and leave some kind of message for the love of her life to see when she was able to go into her room.

Well, she'd have extra time later to spend with Ami this way without their time being split by Usagi, so she supposed there was a silver lining to the request. Makoto rested her spear on her shoulder and went to her room, nodding to several soldiers and servants on her way. Once in her room, she bathed and changed from her training leathers to her actual uniform. The breastplate went over a hunter green tunic, and burned into the leather on the front and back was her planet's symbol. The tunic was tucked into leather pants that had metal chain links sewed onto them. She also had bracers for her arms that had a metal plate around her forearm and leather boots, each with knife sheaths. And then the spear was her weapon of choice to finish out the uniform.

If she was actually going into a fight, she'd wear more weapons, but to walk around with Usagi all she wanted was the spear. Most of the time it was set against the wall by the door, since she kept a dagger sheathed at her back for immediate protection and two knives in her boots. That would be all she'd need until she could get to the spear and then move Usagi to safety.

Walking into the study that Luna taught Usagi in, she heard the black cat lecturing the princess with a stern tone. Apparently Usagi had failed to study on her own again, which meant that she was unprepared when Luna started quizzing her and led to a lecture on everything that she should have learned during her self-study.

"Mako's here!" Usagi exclaimed, closing her book happily. "Is it time for lunch?"

"No, I'm early today," Makoto told her with a small smile. Seeing the princess smile relaxed her, though she was still thinking about all the things she wanted to do with Ami when she finally arrived. "I went a little too hard on Rei today, and then she had a vision that Mercury awoke, so Minako called training early."

Usagi pouted and opened her book back up sadly. Luna sighed and said, "Fine, you can go early today as well. But please study the next chapter this evening! I do not want to have to give you another lecture like today! We are so far behind on your studies that you'll be lucky to learn everything you need to before you are old enough for marriage!"

Makoto laughed, though she did find it odd that Usagi wouldn't be considered of marriageable age until she reached thirty. The Lunarians had a longer lifespan than any others in the galaxy, though, so she supposed that was a little understandable.

Usagi happily jumped from her chair and closed her book again, stretching before she jumped into Makoto's arms, which only just caught the princess before she could fall. Lifting her into a princess carry, they left the room and started down the hall.

"Ah, this is so relaxing!" Usagi said as she snuggled into Makoto's shoulder. "Oh! I bet you're excited that Ami will be coming back soon!"

Makoto couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. "Yes, I am anxious to see her again. I'm a little worried that it came up so early though. She still has a few more months until she is eighteen."

"Hmm… Well, maybe it was because she was exposed to your avatar energy so much, and it tickled hers into coming forth early."

"That could be true," Makoto agreed, a little surprised that Usagi had thought of it before she shrugged it off. Sometimes the blond in her arms had bursts of insight that caught all of the warriors off guard, since she was so silly most of the time otherwise. "Well, it's just in time since there will be an envoy from Earth in a few months. I just hope that she isn't overwhelmed by the training."

"You'll help her out, so I know she'll be fine." While that was true, Makoto really didn't want Ami fighting at all. She was a healer, someone who helped people, and Makoto wasn't sure what kind of toll fighting would take on her. The only thing that she could think to do was to prepare Ami for fighting but to do all she could to keep her away from it. They were almost to the dining room when Usagi cleared her throat. "Ami should be arriving today, right?"

"That's what we assume, given Rei's vision."

"Maybe we could take lunch to the bay and wait for her. If feel bad if you didn't get to see her as soon as she arrived because you were watching over me."

Makoto smiled, touched by the gesture. "But then we'd have Luna and Minako yelling as us for not sticking to the schedule for today. There's no telling when she'll arrive, after all."

As Makoto was carrying Usagi, Ami was getting off the shuttle at the palace on Jupiter where Dyna was waiting for her. "I'm glad you thought to contact me with the crystal," she told the older woman as they walked down the hallway.

They arrived at a door familiar to her, and Dyna opened it to let Ami into Makoto's bedroom.

"Nothing has been touched since she left," Dyba told her. "I did put fresh linens on the bed, though."

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Ami touched a few of the things on the wall, mostly weapon replicas. There was only one bookshelf in the room, and it had more cookbooks than anything. A few novels found a place here and there, and Ami smiled at the titles. All of them were romance novels, and not something many people would think the tough brunette would read. The charcoal drawing she'd made of the beast that Makoto had defeated had been preserved and framed, mounted above the desk.

"She fought to get them to give her the original to put up, saying that she wanted it because it was made by the woman she would someday marry if the gods favored her."

Ami nodded as she touched the frame, knowing somehow that it was made by hand by the woman who used to sleep in this room. "You let her do woodwork with her injuries."

"I had to let her do something, and that seemed better than letting her train with the soldiers," Dyna pointed out as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out an ornate wooden box, setting it on the desk and motioning for Ami to open it. With a little hesitation, she did and gasped as she saw the carvings in there. Small wooden animals were carefully placed inside the box, and she even saw some that had to have been beasts. "Makoto absolutely loves to work with wood. After her mother passed away, she wouldn't cook for the longest time so her father taught her this craft to occupy her mind. It worked then, so I figured I'd let her do it when she was injured."

"Yes, that probably was a good idea." Ami closed the box and caressed the top of it. "Will you make sure that some wood and her tools are packed to go with me?"

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is Makoto still at the shuttle dock?" Usagi asked as Minako came in and sat down at the dining room table.

"Yes. I'm not sure she'll be able to do her duties until Ami gets here," Minako answered with a sigh. "If she doesn't show up to training in the morning, we'll have to split her shift, Rei."

Rei nodded. "How are we going to punish her for it though? We can't just let her slack off and not have consequences."

"No, you can't!" Usagi cried out. "Makoto has been hiding her pain at not seeing Ami for months. It's probably really sad for her to have hope and still not get to see her."

Minako sighed and shook her head. "I know, Usagi. I'll try to think of something fair, at least, but Rei is right."

Usagi sulked and played with her food. The taste of the food has increased dramatically now that all the cooks had been trained by Makoto. She found herself eating more than she used to, and had started exercising a little in the evenings because she had gained weight. She heard her mother complain of a similar problem too, but neither were willing to go back to eating the way they had before.

Makoto laid out on the shuttle dock with a blanket roll under her head and a book in her hand. Minako had brought her both earlier and told her that if she didn't show up to morning training that there would be consequences. But the longer she waited without the shuttle arriving, the less she cared about training. She'd be there in a heartbeat to protect everyone if the moon came under attack, but that was pretty much the only thing that would move her from this spot except for Ami's arrival.

At some point she must have dozed off, and when she opened her eyes again she saw a shuttle in the dock and a familiar figure unloading several things with the pilot's help. Apparently she awoke towards the end, as the figure thanked the pilot as they got into the shuttle and closed the door.

Makoto sat up and blinked a few times before she grinned. "Hey there, Ami."

"What are you doing sleeping out here? You'll catch a cold!"

"Bah. I'm used to the temperature by now." Makoto got up and wiped her hands on her pants, touching cold metal before she realized she'd never changed from her uniform. "Rei saw you awaken, so I decided to spend my free time waiting for you here."

Ami shook her head, but smiled as she realized how much Makoto must have missed her. "You look amazing in that."

Makoto looked up to see Ami's eyes trailing over her, taking in the image of the brunette in uniform. "If you look at me like that every time I put it on, we may have problems," she teased, lowering her voice as she stepped forward and pulled Ami against her. "I missed you so much, Ami."

"I missed you too. The only thing that even remotely kept me busy was my research, so I practically drowned myself in it."

"Considering the stuff you work with, that might have been disgusting," Makoto pointed out, making Ami laugh. "I've been training most of the time, but it didn't occupy my mind very well."

Ami reached and pulled Makoto closer for a kiss, which the other girl quickly returned and deepened. They stood there absorbed in each other until they heard, "I suppose I don't have to wake you for training at least."

Turning, Makoto saw Minako smirking and leaning into the door frame. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be extremely terrified but curious about what Ami was researching."

Ami cleared her throat before saying, "Same sex reproduction."

"Ooh, that's neat!" Then Minako seemed to realize something and wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't that mean you play with sperm and eggs all day?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I can understand why it could be disgusting now."

Makoto checked her uniform before sighing. "I'm going to go get changed, and then I'll head to the training hall."

"Good. I'll excuse you if you're late, but not too late."

"Understood." Minako left, and Makoto sighed before turning to Ami. "Shall I escort you to your room?" Ami smiled and put a hand on Makoto's elbow. They left the dock, knowing someone would come to get the luggage later. "You brought a lot with you this time."

"Knowing I'd be staying a long time meant I could prepare more. And I went to Jupiter before coming here."

"That explains why you didn't come straight here when Rei saw you get on a shuttle."

"Dyna contacted me, wondering how long you were planning on staying. I told her what happened, and she asked me to come by for some things for you."

That made sense. "Did you see Gaia?"

"Yes. She's glad to know you are safe, though she was convinced they wouldn't hear from you until we'd set a wedding date."

Makoto blushed and coughed. "I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if that was how things went, had we not come to the moon." They arrived at the Jupiter suite, and Ami followed Makoto in rather than head to her own room. The brunette started to skillfully remove her uniform. Ami sat on the edge of the bed and watched, her eyes lighting up when the tunic as removed to expose naked flesh. "I can feel you watching me."

"I would hope so. But you still need to hurry and change before Minako gets mad at you."

"Tease."

"I believe you're the one being a tease, since I can't even touch or I'll keep you from your duties."

Makoto laughed and grabbed her leather top, tightening it into place before she quickly changed her pants and tied her boots on again. Once she was done, she turned to let Ami get a good look and blushed at the heat she saw in the blue orbs.

"You don't have time for this, Makoto," Ami said as the tall brunette stalked towards her, laughing when Makoto tackled her onto the bed. They wriggled for a while, and then Ami pressed her lips to the other girl's. "You should be getting to training."

"You should come and watch us. Minako will probably have you joining us as soon as your leathers are made."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

Makoto shrugged. "If it isn't they'll tell us." Ami agreed, remembering the scene of Makoto fighting before and excited to see such a thing in a safer environment.

"I have something I want to test, anyway."

**"I** see you brought your moral support," Rei teased. "Good thing, since you may need help getting out of here today."

"How's your stomach, Rei? You sure you're up to this today?" Makoto called back, cracking the knuckles on her hands.

"Oh I'm ready. Normally fighting two to one would bother me, but right now I'm fired up."

"Whoa, turn down the heat," Minako joked as she came in, hanging Makoto her spear that she had taken custody of last night in the dock.

Ami eyed the spear, and then realized that Minako had a whip and Rei held a bow, a quiver of arrows on the back of her hips. "You guys use real weapons for training?"

"Of course," Minako answered. "If we don't practice with all of the tools we have, we won't be prepared in a real fight."

"Don't worry, Ami. We heal fast," Makoto assured her. "The day after you left, my back was healed. I just didn't want you upset if you found out I didn't wait."

Ami was still hesitant but since Minako was in charge there wasn't much she could say. Instead, she nodded and moved to the side, putting on some kind of visor and opening a small computer.

"What's that for?" Minako asked, coming over to look at the screen.

"I wanted to analyze everyone, and then watch your vitals during the training. I'm hoping to gain a full understanding of each of us so that I can make sure we stay safe. In theory, it should also allow me to analyze the beasts and determine the best way to defeat them."

"Oh, good! We have some beasts we'll be training with next week, so you can test that out then and let me know what you find out. It would be nice if we could strategize based on what we're up against."

"That was what I hoped this computer would help us with," Ami admitted.

Minako walked back to the other two, shaking her head. "That girl is a genius! We'll be able to train a lot more effectively if her thingy works." Both Rei and Makoto started snickering, and both felt the snap of the whip on their hips. "Jerks. Come on, Reiko, let's get started."

Rei and Minako moved so that they were standing about thirty feet from Makoto, who was twirling the heavy spear around like it was a quarter of the weight it was.

"I can't believe you can do that," Rei grumbled. "That thing is super heavy!"

"Makes it a good bludgeoning weapon as well as stabbing," Makoto told her. Then she got into a stance. "Ready."

An hour later, Makoto was laid out flat on her back in the middle of the room, three arrows in various locations on her body and her legs tied together with a whip, and Rei standing above her poking her with her bow.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Makoto mumbled. "I'm going to need a stretcher."

"And at least two days of rest," Ami added, approaching as she looked at numbers and images crossing her visor. "The arrow in her side barely avoided any vitals, and the two in her legs knicked arteries. They haven't started bleeding profusely due to the whip, so I'd leave it until we can take care of that. One of your arms is broken too."

"Yeah, that's why I'm still laying here. Well, that and the whip."

"I'd apologize, but you asked for it," Minako said, still holding a second whip. "I told you to stand down when the arrows hit your legs, but nope! You wanted to rush me!"

"Yeah. Dumb move. Got it."

"How'd the analysis go, by the way?"

Ami thought for a moment, and then said, "To put it simply, I can now see any changes within anyone here as long as you are within a certain radius of me. That lets us know the condition of any one fighter to make adjustments as necessary."

All three fighters stared blankly at her.

"Basically, I can tell you not only Makoto's injuries, but also that Rei's ribs are bruised all down the left side but will probably be healed in a couple hours. Minako, you have a concussion and three broken ribs but should be fine by dinner. The other bruises and scrapes will be healed before the next hour, though that stab wound in Rei's shoulder will take a lot longer and should probably get bandaged anyway in case it opens up again with movement."

"Wait, you can even calculate healing times?" Minako asked, looking excited.

"Yes. I had a group of people program it for me and then did some final touches while I was watching the fight."

"You're, like, a super genius!"

Ami blushed and shook her head, trying to deny it but not getting heard. Eventually Rei lightly knocked Minako on the head and got her attention.

"We should probably get Makoto taken care of. And decide who's taking her shift with the princess, since Ami said she should stay down for a few days," Rei reminded her.

"Ah, that's right. Sorry, Mako, I forgot!"

"Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about me, I'm just peachy laying here bleeding."

Minako helped Rei walk over a stretcher, and they carefully moved Makoto per Ami's instructions before the whole group walked towards the infirmary.

"I wonder if we're going to have to call Sets in," Minako commented absently.

"Sets?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, the Plutonian warrior and our usual doctor. We've got some people who take care of most things medically, but they might struggle with the artery thingy."

"I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm a licensed medical professional on Mercury."

"You're like the super helper!"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Wow, having you around is like having an entire recon and medical team in one package!"

They continued to the infirmary, Minako praising Ami the entire way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, like that!" Makoto cried out, moaning as Ami's fingers worked her over. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You tell me that every day," Ami said with a laugh, continuing to massage Makoto's back. "Today is when the envoy from Earth is to arrive, isn't it?"

"Yup. And we're off duty until the meeting with them," Makoto answered, rolling until Ami was beneath her. "Which means we have plenty of time to play around, if you're interested."

Ami laughed, leading her lover's face closer. "You know I am always interested in that."

Makoto lowered her head, pressing her lips to Ami's gently, setting a slow pace. Ami allowed it for a while, and then she growled before she pushed harder, hands gripping and pulling at the other girl's hips. All that earned her was separation as Makoto pushed up, laughing.

"Why are you so desperate when we have all the time in the world right now?" Makoto teased.

"You and I have been on conflicting schedules for two weeks," Ami reminded her. "You ought to forgive me my frustrations. I can't believe you can be so calm right now!"

"We did do quite a bit for those frustrations last night," Makoto pointed out, lowering her bottom half back down and watching as Ami closed her eyes and pressed up against her to create added pressure.

"Two rounds does not make up for two weeks of watching you strut around in that uniform and thinking only about how much I want to peel it off, like I did last night," Ami explained, hands trailing up the bare skin hovering above her. She watched with delight as Makoto shivered and her nipples hardened. "I want to have plenty of time to ravish you until I have made up for the entire time."

Makoto chuckled before completely lowering herself, lips planting on flesh and earning small gasps and moans as she explored. "I want to take my time," she murmured, her lips at the underside of a breast. Ami's hips were squirming a little, but Makoto wasn't done with her foreplay just yet. Tongue trailed across the breast, lightly caressing the nipple but not staying, which caused a frustrated moan to emit from Ami. Teeth nipped at skin, hips squirmed. Finally she took the nipple into her mouth and was rewarded by a low, satisfied moan as two hands went to grip her hair, fingers tangling in the locks.

After a little more exploration, Makoto had began her descent, lips caressing and teeth teasing, when there was a knock at the door. After a moment, they heard Minako say, "I hate to do this, but the envoy arrived early and we need all hands on deck."

Makoto sighed, but Ami huffed angrily and shouted, "You ruined a good one, Minako. L"

"Oh, damn! Sorry, Ami!"

Makoto laughed and got up, stretching to allow Ami to enjoy the view despite knowing it would just increase frustrations. "Do we have time to wash up?" she asked, throwing on a robe and, to Ami's eternal frustration, didn't tie it closed before she opened the door.

"Oh damn," Minako said, not registering the words as she saw taut muscle flexing under nude skin. "I'm a little jealous now."

"Huh?" Makoto tilted her head, and gave Ami a confused look as the blunette in her own robe came up behind her and closed the robe.

"Makoto, do you even know how hard it is to get a body like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Minako sighed and shook her head. "I suppose it's because you've trained since you were young. But damn."

"Do we have time to wash up?" Ami asked, glaring at their leader.

"Oh! Yes, of course! Um, it would be better if you did, really. We want to look our best."

Ami just nodded, and then closed the door without another word, ignoring the protest from Minako outside.

"What was that all about?" Makoto asked, raking the robe off and heading to the bath to draw water.

Ami sighed. Having trained with soldiers for most of her life, Makoto had an obscure concept of modesty regarding nudity. She had moments of embarrassment when they made love, but didn't care if a comrade saw more skin than Ami wanted anyone but her to see.

"Minako was appreciating the view you gave her," Ami grumbled as she tossed her robe to the side. The water finished filling the bath, and she quickly began to clean herself. Makoto hesitated for a moment before she also began to bathe.

After a moment, Makoto pulled Ami against her. "I'm sorry. It would bother me to have anyone look at you undressed. I'll try to be more careful, so that you don't get upset."

Ami pressed closer to give Makoto a soft kiss. "I know you weren't trying anything, and it's not something you think about," she said with a smile. "And I love you just the way you are. That doesn't stop me from being jealous when someone else is very much enjoying the sight of what's mine."

Makoto chuckled. "I love it when you get possessive," she growled, holding Ami tight against her and trailing fingers down her side.

"Makoto, we don't have time," Ami moaned, still very turned on from earlier.

"It wouldn't be good for you to be so frustrated during the meeting with the envoy," Makoto said coyly, her hand slipping between Ami's legs and touching her most sensitive area with fingertips. Ami moaned, gripping Makoto's shoulders as she moved her hips for more pressure against those fingers. Given how sensitive she was at the moment, it didn't take long for her to come undone from the ministrations. Makoto held her tightly against her front as Ami recovered.

Having wasted more time than they should, they quickly finished cleaning up and getting into their uniform. Over the last several weeks, Makoto had been training Ami with a sword, though they had only been working with defensive swordplay so far. But the training did allow her to use one safely, so one was added to her uniform.

Dressed and ready, they left the room to see Minako still standing outside the room. "You guys sure did take your time." Ami blushed, knowing most of the time had been because of her. Minako gave her a knowing smirk, but didn't press and just turned to lead them down the hall. "The envoy includes Earth's prince, so they have an appropriate guard for him, four warriors and an advisor, which is why we need to have all hands on deck."

"Understood," Makoto answered. Ami glanced at her and saw that she had already switched to warrior mode, the sight sending heat through her. It was fascinating to her just how much she found incredibly attractive about the brunette.

They arrived at a conference room that was barely ever used, and entered to find Rei standing between their princess and queen and a group of strangers.

"Rei, stand down," Minako said after a quick glance at the room. The priestess glanced in their direction before nodding once and relaxing her stance. "Why is my warrior on the defensive?"

A rather handsome man stepped forward and bowed, fist over his heart. "I apologize. It was because one of my Shitennou made a comment about women being ill-suited to guard, and offered to give an example."

Minako nodded and stepped forward with a smile. "I'm that case, would you allow us to demonstrate our ability in the training room? Our warriors against your Shitennou?"

The man smiled and nodded. "That is most gracious of an offer. However, on the chance of injury allowing one side to be short of protection, though unneeded, shall we have one of our fighters each combat?"

Minako checked with the queen, who smiled and said, "I think that would be a perfect way to establish an understanding."

One of the men, his hair long and auburn in color, scoffed. "I don't see how any of them could hope for match up to any one of us."

Makoto stepped forward with a cruel smile. "I'd like to test that myself. Would you care to be my opponent, then?"

The man smirked. "If my prince permits, yes."

Tall, dark, and handsome from before nodded. "Nephrite against…"

"Makoto," Minako said. After a moment she nodded. "It would be a better demonstration if Rei or I fought, since we don't quite match up to Makoto. But if you believe you can take her and she is ready to fight, I see no reason not to allow it."

Makoto cracked her knuckles, more than ready to fight the arrogant man in front of her.

Usagi wanted to complain, but her mother stopped her. She was, however, permitted to say, "Endymion, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The man smiled fondly and nodded. "If they cannot have respect for each other, then they will not be able to cooperate when we come to an agreement about the alliance."

Usago didn't want to accept it, but nodded anyway. She turned to Makoto. "Mako, be careful, okay?"

Makoto relaxed a little as she smiled at the princess. "I will, don't worry."

They group made its way to an external arena, usually used for sports but could also be used for fights like this. The prince and his entourage, minus Nephrite, were escorted to seats. The princess sat next to him, with the queen next to her. The other warriors stood nearby.

Makoto entered the arena and started to stretch a little, which made Nephrite scoff. "Battle doesn't wait for a limber fighter."

"Yeah, well, I want to make sure my body is in top condition so I don't overdo it and seriously hurt you."

"I don't see how you could. I admit you seem more fit to fight compared to your fellow warriors, but that does not mean you are a match to me."

"I don't want to be your match, but it wouldn't be very diplomatic for me to kill you." Makoto finished her stretching and then hefted her spear that she had srove into the ground before stretching. She looked at Nephrite, and then smirked and walked to the side of the arena to toss the spear over the wall.

" Are you sure that was wise?"

"Oh, it was wise. Remember when I said I don't want to kill you?"

Nephrite scowled and readied his own weapon. "I won't show the same courtesy. Obviously you don't understand how important your weapon is in battle."

"A tool is just a tool. But my body is a weapon. Allow me to show you."

Makoto made the first move, quickly closing the distance and swinging a punch that was blocked by the flat of the blade. She followed it up with several more punches, all of which were dodged or blocked.

"Pathetic."

Makoto laughed, and sped up. She watched the man's eyes widen, and then a well-timed kick with a little jolt of electricity had him fly across the arena and slam into a wall. Nephrite stepped away from the wall, rubbing his chest.

"Whoo! Go Makoto!" Minako yelled, causing a couple of the Shitennou to call out to Nephrite.

"That was a pretty good kick," Nephrite said as he rushed her, his weapon being pushed away by a bare hand easily. Before her punch could connect, he managed to get the weapon back around and block it, though the electricity went through it and began to numb his fingers before he jumped back, ending the connection.

"Not bad," Makoto commented, nodding a little. She shifted her weight, throwing several lightning fast kicks that Nephrite barely dodged, getting in a good swing with his weapon and cutting into Makoto's thigh.

"Ha! First blood!" Nephrite shouted, pleased.

Makoto smirked, and punched him right in the face while his guard was down during his gloating. "And there's second blood," she said as she broke his nose. His hand went to his face, and instead of letting him focus on his nose she threw several more punches, faster than any others, hitting him in several places along his abdomen, and ended the barrage with a kick like earlier charged with a jolt that sent him across the arena again and into the wall, where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Makoto straightened and stretched again. "Ah, that was actually a pretty decent workout," she said with a pleased smile. "I almost had to get serious!"

The other three Shitennou gaped at her, while Ami tried to hide her giggling. Minako and Rei didn't have such reservations though.

After Nephrite was taken to the infirmary and Makoto had her thigh cleaned up, the group went back to the conference room. The advisor, a woman named Beryl, took her leave to lay down claiming that the fighting had been too much for her. Ami had frowned, but she'd been told she couldn't scan the group until after they had agreed to join the alliance and cleared it. Something about the woman rubbed her the wrong way, but she shrugged it off and focused on the meeting.

It became apparent rather quickly that Endymion was smitten with the princess, who very obviously felt the same way.

"Perhaps we have a rather simple way to approach an alliance," Queen Serenity said with a sly smile as she watched the two for an hour as they talked. Endymion waved for her to continue, looking less arrogant than the motion normally seemed when someone did the same to someone of higher power. "Why don't we join hands using marriage? My daughter is of marriageable age by your standards, is she not?"

Endymion seemed surprised, knowing from Beryl that the moon was strict on marriage. "Would that be agreeable for your side? It's obvious that I am fond of your princess by now," he admitted with a laugh, which made Usagi brighten and blush.

"Oh, I don't mind bending a few things for the safety of our galaxy," the queen told him with a laugh. "And it looks like the affection is mutual to me."

"Mom!" Usagi exclaimed, her face turning bright red now.

"I think we should have a grand ball this evening, allowing you to really get to know each other in a less stuffy situation. If you still feel the same come morning, we can draw up an agreement."

Endymion nodded. "I would like that very much, Your Majesty." He turned to Usagi. "Princess Serenity, are you alright with me? While it may pain me to let you go, I would not wish to force this agreement on you."

Usagi was still blushing an amazing shade of red, but at his words she smiled and nodded. "If it is you, Endymion, I'd agree a thousand times."

And so, the meeting was adjourned with that and the queen quickly called for a ball to be arranged.

Unfortunately, the night did not end with anything but violence and death.

First to die was Makoto. Before she ran out into the swarm, she held Ami close and said, "In this life or the next, I will love you forever." As she fought, taking out entire legions of beasts before sheer numbers overtook her, she thought only of keeping Ami as safe as possible for as long as possible. When she was surrounded and nearing death, she let out a loud shout and let go of every ounce of energy in her body in an explosion of electricity.

Next was Ami, who in her grief released a torrent of power and washed away almost as many of the beasts as her lover.

Minako was next, commanding Rei to take Usagi to safety while she blocked the path. She stood her ground far longer than anyone could have anticipated, but her last words had been, "I wish I'd told her I loved her. If we have a next life together, I'll make sure to tell her then even if she doesn't return my feelings."

Rei had managed to get Usagi to her mother, where hundreds of soldiers were standing by as a final wave. She helped prevent them from fighting to her last breath, but eventually fell due to the numerous injuries that were inflicted on her person.

The Lunar Warriors gone, Queen Serenity decided to send their souls forward right before her daughter fell as well. Grieving, the queen made sure that they and anyone else who still survived would make it and live a new life in the future. To protect them and awaken their powers if necessary, she sent Luna and Artemis with instructions on the chance that what she was about to failed to wipe out the army of Negativity.

Finally, using the last of her power to send out a Cleanse across the moon, the Queen fell in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

Makoto opened her eyes, feeling her sweat soaked into the bed below her and soaking her nightshirt. It had been a long time since she had dreamed of dying, though it had been the first time she'd dreamed of it on the moon. The fact that it was so reminiscent of the first time she'd died was a little terrifying, though she wasn't really surprised given the way she felt about protecting the others.

She wasn't sure how the rest of that battle went, having woken up as soon as she died. And since she'd been dead, she assumed that if it was a memory that she wouldn't see anything else either.

"_You guys will probably start seeing memories of before soon," Luna said to the gathered group as they studied in the shrine. "Makoto was the oldest, so she'll probably be the first to experience it. Eventually you will also awaken the power you had in the old days, and you won't even require the pens to use them."_

"_This is mostly just conjecture, though," Artemis added. "We only have what information we've managed to remember for ourselves about what the queen told us before she sent us down here, as well as the stuff we'd known from our own lives on the moon. Unlike the rest of you, we weren't reincarnated after all. Our memories are a little fuzzy, but some things are clearing up."_

"I guess it was a good thing they warned us," the brunette sighed as she got out of bed, remembering what the cats had told them several weeks ago. The clock read four in the morning, but there was no way she could sleep in the pile of sweat for the next couple of hours. "It won't hurt to start getting ready early anyway. I can go for a run real quick, since I have a bunch of energy thanks to that dream."

She changed into something warm to run in, since it was still winter outside, and grabbed the usual implements - cell, communicator, and transformation pen - before making sure she locked the door behind her and put the keys into a pocket as well.

Running wasn't normally a part of her morning routine, since she got regular exercise with Minako's training sessions they were still doing. It had been almost two years since the last major evil came through with Galaxia at the head of it all. There were occasional youma sightings, but those would probably never completely go away given the Negativity -

Makoto stopped running, frowning. The Negativity? She didn't recall calling anything by that particular name in all the years they'd been fighting. "Is it another detail from my past's memories?" she mumbled, searching her head only to find no other clues about it. "I'll ask Luna later." With no other solution, she continued her run until she'd realized she'd been running for eight miles and it was going to be after six before she got back home if she didn't start heading back soon. Luckily she had a three mile route from where she was or it would have been even later. What was strange was the fact that she only just felt winded when six miles was usually her limit.

Back at home, she showered before she started making breakfast. While she ate, she prepared three bento lunches - one for her, one for Usagi, and one for Ami so that she would eat more than just sandwiches. Thinking of Ami always made her smile fondly, recognizing the feeling quite easily as love for the other girl. It was subtle at first, noticing small details here and there that made her heart flutter, and then there had been the first time they died. She wished she could have said she'd thought of her duty to the princess as she rushed headlong into danger, but it was Ami who had been on her mind.

After that it was harder and harder to deny her feelings, but with no sign that Ami even liked women, let alone her, she'd buried her feelings and decided to accept that she would be alone. Given the way Ami had acted with Urawa, there was little chance that she liked girls like that anyway. Not that anyone would have thought she might after the way she continued to go after guys despite the feelings in her heart.

Haruka had been the first time she'd truly accepted her feelings, giving in and dropping her boy-crazy act. She'd get carried away with Minako on occasion, mostly because she knew the blond was just trying to hide her own frustration at not being able to tell Rei her feelings. She was sure Minako knew about her infatuation with Ami too, but they chose to ignore those feelings together and flirt around for awhile just to feel something besides the love they had for their friends.

There was a knock at the door, and Makoto felt her heart skip. The only person who came by this early was Ami. Minako sometimes came by, but it was always after a phone call warning that she was outside the building and heading up. Wiping her hands on a towel, she walked to the door and opened it up, smiling when she saw familiar blue eyes.

"Good morning, Ami," Makoto greeted, moving to let her in. "What brings you by so early?"

"Good morning," Ami replied, taking off her shoes and unwrapping her scarf to take her coat off for the moment. "I had been feeling restless so I left a little early. I've already had breakfast."

It was a normal response, including the inclusion of having eaten breakfast already. Makoto nodded and walked back to the kitchen to finish packing up their bentos. "Why were you restless?" That was the only part that was off. Normally she had just gotten up a little too early and decided to come by to waste some time since Makoto lived a little closer to the high school than she did.

Ami frowned and sat at the table. "I'm not sure, actually. I woke up feeling restless, and it just stuck with me." The blunette looked into the kitchen, watching Makoto move around with ease and smiling a little. "You seem a little tired. Did you not sleep okay?"

Makoto shrugged, closing the bentos and wrapping them. "You remember how Luna said we'd start remembering things and I'd probably start sooner?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I dreamt about dying on the moon," Makoto told her, carrying the three wrapped lunches to the table. She sat down and shook her head. "It was eerily similar to when we went to fight Beryl once and for all in this lifetime. I have no memory of the ending, because I rushed out to protect you from the beasts."

"Beasts?" Ami questioned, frowning. "I always assumed we fought youma."

Makoto blinked a few times, staring at Ami as she turned that over in her head. "They were, but… For some reason, I feel like we called them beasts. I had that kind of thing happen when I went for a run earlier too. I was thinking about the Negativity on Earth being the reason we still had youma attacks even now."

"Hmm," Ami hummed, closing her eyes and thinking. "Well, we may bring this up with Luna later. She may understand why you're remembering different terminology. And explain what Negativity is in reference to how you used it earlier."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking. Anyway, let me go get changed and then we can start heading to school."

Ami nodded, watching Makoto go into the depths of her apartment before sighing and putting a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating furiously, the same way it had ever since she'd met the brunette in the arcade so many years ago. She'd hoped that she would outgrow the infatuation, but after everything the group had gone through it only seemed to grow stronger. She'd wanted to confess after Makoto had been so focused on Haruka even after learning that she wasn't a man and was involved with a woman. But back then there hadn't been a good time, and even though they weren't saving the world from major evil anymore there still never seemed like a good time.

It had been really bad a few weeks ago when Makoto and Minako had started flirting with each other during a study session. Ami had checked over the homework she'd worked on when she got home and wasn't really surprised to see over half of it wrong. She'd been so distracted that she hadn't been able to concentrate.

Makoto returned shortly, dressed in the winter uniform. She was putting on her scarf before Ami stood to start wrapping herself back up for the walk to school, both carrying their school bags and the lunches.

Minako was waiting for them at their usual corner when they approached. "Mako! It's so cold!" she whined, immediately latching onto the brunette's waist. Makoto just laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "I say we give Rei and Usagi five minutes before we leave without them."

Ami bit her lip, looking away from the two of them under the guise of looking for the two missing friends. Luckily, she saw them yelling back and forth as they approached. "Looks like Rei stopped on her way to make sure Usagi wouldn't be late."

Minako stayed latched onto Makoto, getting onto her tiptoes to whisper, "I finally told Rei. She's probably going to be bright red as soon as she sees me. And then she'll probably start yelling at me about something completely random because you're holding me."

"Ah, so I'm being used to poke at the flame," Makoto joked, chuckling before turning to look. Sure enough, as soon as Rei saw Minako her face went red. And as soon as she saw Minako and Makoto wrapped up in each other she stormed forward.

But what Minako didn't predict was Rei pulling her away from the brunette and wrapping her arms around the blond instead, blushing up to her ears. "If you wanna get warm, you come to me, okay?"

The action and words were so unexpected that Minako meekly said, "Right. Okay." And then the two started to walk, with Rei sending Makoto a glare. The tall girl grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, sighing in relief when Rei finally turned away from her.

"They're so cute," Usagi commented, standing next to Ami and grinning. "I was wondering how long it would take before they became a thing. It has been super adorable watching Minako make Rei jealous for the last month, but this is definitely a lot cuter."

"Is that was you two were doing?" Ami asked, raising a brow at Makoto, who shrugged. "I had thought you guys were about to start dating."

"You were? I guess we did too good a job messing around then," Makoto said with a shy smile. "It's no lie that Minako and I tend to get a little overzealous when we're messing around, I guess. She's not one to go into something halfway, so I have to give my all to keep up."

Ami nodded, not noticing the grin on Usagi's face as the two interacted. Finally, their princess had enough and said, "We should hurry before we get too far behind. Or worse, we end up late to class!"

That got the two nodding, and the three walked together towards the school.


	14. Chapter 14

Learning that Makoto was not, in fact, interested in Minako romantically caused a huge weight to fall from Ami's shoulders. There had been no denial of even being into girls either, which had been another issue that had kept the blunette from saying anything. She'd been happy throughout the school day all the way to the shrine, where she remembered that Makoto had questions for the cats who were currently asleep in the middle of Rei's bed.

"Good afternoon," Luna greeted as everyone came into the room and started to remove their outerwear. "Usagi, how have your test scores been recently? We talked about what you'd need to be getting for your dreams. Are you getting the scores you need?"

Usagi sighed and dropped down, picking up Luna. The others smiled, proud of the girl who had started to seriously work on her schoolwork after the incident with Galaxia. It was impressive that she wanted to be a teacher too, though she wanted them to be as young as possible so she could just have fun more than teach.

"I'm getting the bare minimum," Usagi admitted. "I was hoping they'd be a little higher with all the work I've been putting into studying, but at least I'm not failing like I was in junior high."

"Progress is progress, Usagi," Ami pointed out with a small smile. "If you continue to work as hard as you have been, you'll see an increase in scores along the way. You're still learning how to study effectively too so don't forget that." Usagi nodded, and then set Luna back on the bed so she could get her books out.

"Before I forget," Makoto said as she also took out books. "Luna, what are beasts? And what is Negativity?"

"I assume you don't mean the dictionary meaning of that last one," Rei commented, sitting next to Minako who had completely froze up.

"You're gaining memories," the blond said, looking strangely pale. "What else did you remember?"

Makoto shook her head. "I had a dream about when I died on the moon, which was pretty gruesome on its own. But I also thought about the monsters as beasts and something about the youma coming around still because of Negativity, and I think it's got a capital N for the word."

"It does," Luna interjected, jumping onto the table. "I figured it would happen to you first, though I'm surprised the dreams are in reverse order of your past. Dreaming of your death without knowing all that led to it would be a little traumatic."

Makoto shook her head. "No, nothing about it felt traumatic. I woke up filled to the brim with adrenaline. I ended up taking a ten mile run and it only took the edge off. I had to watch myself in gym earlier, because I was afraid I'd go overboard with something." She looked at her lap, folding her hands. "No, I felt nothing except pride, and I had this insane need to protect. There were piles of dead beasts all around me, and I was covered in so much electricity as I swung around this amazing looking spear."

The others couldn't help but smile at the awe in Makoto's voice as she described the scene.

"And eventually you fell," Luna finished, nodding. "It was a beautiful explosion of sparks, causing one of the larger craters you see in the moon even today. You took out the most youma, or beasts as they were called then, of anyone on the battlefield that day."

"No surprise there," Rei snorted. "Makoto is like a war tank."

Minako smiled sadly. "You don't know the half of it, Reiko. Makoto was stronger than the two of us combined back then. And watching her fight was probably the most beautiful thing you'd ever see that included violence and death."

Rei frowned at Minako, hearing a lot of affection in her tone. Only Minako saw a tamed version of the look coming from Ami. But it was Rei who said, "You sound pretty fond of the Makoto from the past."

"Oh, in a way I was in love with her," Minako admitted with a nod. "She wasn't the one I loved, not in a romantic sense, but if she hadn't been so… Well, better for her to remember on her own that detail, but if that hadn't been a thing we probably would have had some wild intimate moments. Really, Rei, when you remember the vision of Makoto, you'll understand."

"Yes, well, romance and… whatever Minako is talking about aside," Luna said, coughing into a paw, "Makoto was quite the fierce fighter then, just as she is now."

Ami looked at Makoto out of the corner of her eye and realized that the brunette was blushing, her eyes still down at her lap. "You said that Makoto was the oldest of us. How much older? Should we expect that number of years before the rest of us start seeing things from the past?"

"You will probably start sooner rather than later," Artemis said in answer. "Makoto was twenty-three when she died on the moon. Rei was twenty, Minako nineteen, and you, Ami, would have been eighteen only a few weeks later, if we'd survived."

"We were so young," Makoto murmured, frowning. "It seems strange that we were given such responsibility at that age. Were we really that special?"

"You were," Luna answered, her tone sad. "And remember, you were given such responsibility a lot younger in this life. Considering Makoto's eighteenth birthday is soon, I'd have used that as a hint. Except that Ami's has already passed hasn't it?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I am already passed my eighteenth birthday," she confirmed. "However, you did say that Makoto would likely have her memories and powers emerge first. Assuming that her Earth body is becoming eighteen, it could mean that the rest of us will have the same events happening within the next week or two."

"That's not a bad theory," Artemis agreed, nodding. "Well, not that Minako has to worry about the memories, since she's had them all along. And really, I hope your powers don't come back. Your constant chattering about everyone and their love auras was annoying."

"Wait, that could become a real thing?" Makoto asked, looking at Minako wide-eyed. "Oh god, we'd have to deal with the Goddess of Love coming forth all over again!"

"Not if I can help it," Rei snorted, bumping Minako. "No messing around with other couples, got it? You've got your own relationship to deal with."

Minako blushed, but there was a bright smile on her face. "Yeah, that's true. If I've got Reiko, why would I need to focus any attention on anyone else?" Both girls blushed, but Makoto watched their arms cross as they held hands.

"You guys are so cute," Usagi said with a bright grin. "Well, why can't she at least use that power to hook Makoto and Ami up with people, at least? It would be nice if everyone could find love."

Ami shook her head. "I don't think I'd want help with that, Usagi. If I'm going to experience love, I would rather it be on my own terms and with my own power."

"Yeah, it would be a little weird to have someone tell me who would be a good match or whatever," Makoto agreed. She yawned and leaned into Ami, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. "Guys, I think I'm crashing. Mind if I take a nap for a bit?"

"No, go ahead. After a ten mile run and a full day of school, you're probably exhausted," Rei told her. "You can lay on my bed if you need."

Makoto waved her hand, slid down the floor, and put her head in Ami's lap. "I've got the world's best pillow right here," she murmured before they could hear her snore.

She was the only one that didn't see the bright red blush on Ami's face.

"Oh my gosh," Usagi whispered loudly. She had started to learn to quiet down a lot more when she had an epiphany. "Ami, are you in love with Mako?"

Ami looked up with wide eyes, only to realize that Usagi was grinning and had sparkles in her eyes. "Well, I suppose so," Ami admitted, mumbling.

"If you believe Minako, she was apparently a hot babe in the past," Rei teased. "Makes you want to imagine it, doesn't it?"

Ami shook her head, smiling softly. "The way she is now, she's attractive, Rei. You may not see it only because your eyes have always been elsewhere. Which I am thankful for," she teased back.

Minako nodded. "She has been, you're right," she agreed, closing her eyes and nodding sagely. "Honestly, she's at the same height. The only thing I haven't seen that would tell me how different the two are is her completely naked." Three sets of eyes turned to her, and she opened them as she felt their pressure. "What?"

"You saw her naked?" Rei asked, deadpan.

"Not on purpose! She opened the door like that almost every time I came to get her after she woke up!" Minako cried out quietly. "Look, the woman slept naked, okay? Honestly, I'm surprised she was clothed at all on Jupiter with how easy it was for her to be nude. And I'd seen her plenty of times on Jupiter, and she was always dressed. You don't get that comfortable naked with people by wearing clothes all the time!"

"She was a princess," Artemis pointed out. "A lot of princesses have other people dress them. Or, in your case, wearing practically nothing anyway."

"I wore enough that showing off my chest was still embarrassing!" Minako pointed out, mostly to Rei who was frowning and glaring at her again. "And that's the one thing that I can tell you this Makoto is definitely winning with. The Jovian soldier was stacked, but not _that_ stacked."

Ami was bright red again, and trying not to look down at the assets that were being talked about. She cleared her throat and looked to Usagi. "Would you like to go over the example test for your college entrance exam again?"

To be honest, Usagi was really enjoying the current conversation. However, she knew that Ami's help would be limited to this study session and she really could use the help. So she nodded and dug out the exam packet she had worked on the night before and slid closer so that the two could look at it. Ami went through it with her, explaining her mistakes and walking her through easier ways to get to the answer she got to originally for others.

After the session was over, Ami shook Makoto awake so that they could head for the brunette's apartment. She couldn't shake the comments Minako made about the girl from the past, and when Makoto rolled and looked up at her with confusion before her eyes cleared and she smiled Ami decided that it might just be worth admitting her feelings.

Except another night, when she wasn't so warm from the things her brain had been conjuring the entire time she'd been teaching Usagi with the head in her lap. Yes, saying something tonight while they were alone in the other girl's apartment was definitely a bad idea.

"Did you have another dream?" Ami asked once they were in the apartment and working on dinner together.

"I can't believe you let me sleep through the whole thing," Makoto mumbled. "And yes, I did. Or, I think I did? I mean, it was a little hazy on whether it was a memory or a, uh, well, a different dream."

The color on Makoto's cheeks was likely because of the steam from the stove warming them too much, Ami told herself until she had herself convinced. Because imagining Makoto having something similar to a wet dream while laying in her lap was far too stimulating for her right now.

"You were obviously tired if you slept so long," Ami said, choosing to ignore the other part of the answer she'd gotten in favor of a safer topic. "It seemed better to let you sleep than wake you before you had to be awake."

Makoto just nodded, trying to look like she was focused on her cooking. When Ami glanced over, it was obvious that half of her attention was still on whatever she had dreamed. And she couldn't help but wish it might have included her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was several weeks later that Ami woke up from a rather intense dream, her entire body flush and hot from the images in her mind. The night before she had seen her death, felt her anguish as she erupted in water after Makoto died. If that hadn't clued her in to what their relationship had been like in the past, that dream certainly did. She groaned, rolling onto her stomach and considering her options.

Both involved a shower, so she decided she may as well take advantage of the images and slipped her hand between her legs, under her panties. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, and definitely not the first time she'd done it thinking of a certain friend, but it was the first time she'd been so sensitive that she came twice before she could even consider thinking about something other than Makoto doing the same thing for her several times in the dream that had woken her up.

When she finally thought to check the clock, she saw that it was almost time to start preparing for the day anyway. She decided that was a lucky break, as explaining to her mother why she'd had to shower in the middle of the night would have been a little embarrassing.

"And I'll have to face Makoto after this," she mumbled, her face hot.

And in the meantime, Makoto was running through town on her twelfth mile. Luckily she was heading home now, but this waking up thrumming with energy was starting to get a little annoying. Since it was basically a daily habit by now to run almost ten miles every day, today was special since her dreams had featured the girl of her heart.

"I don't want to be led by my past self's feelings," Makoto grumbled, pushing herself a little harder. She stopped falling asleep at study sessions finally, but she was going to bed a little earlier than she used to. And waking up hot and horny was not a fun addition to this little problem. "I prefer this crazy influx of energy over hot and horny, and having both at the same time is not comfortable!"

She arrived at her apartment later than usual, surprised when she saw Ami standing outside and starting to walk away.

"Ami," she said, suddenly feeling everything from her dream again.

"I don't want to remember more and not say something," Ami blurted out, and then her eyes went wide. Apparently she hadn't meant to say that, and it was a little surprising to Makoto as well. "Um, can we talk inside?"

Makoto nodded, the chill of the air cutting through her sweat and chilling her quickly. She unlocked the door and went inside, kicking off her shoes in a rare moment of slovenliness. Ami took hers off a little slower, and then took off her outerwear.

"I'm surprised to see you this early on a day off," Makoto commented, taking off her hoody. Her tank top underneath tried to go with it, giving Ami a tantalizing view of abdominals that were glistening and very toned. She had to swallow and quickly tear her eyes from the sight.

"Um, I had something I desperately needed to say," Ami told her, watching Makoto nod and motion to the table before going into the kitchen. With a little hesitation, she took a seat and watched the brunette move around the kitchen until she realized there were way too much skin exposed for that to be safe.

"Do you want breakfast before or after we talk?" Makoto asked, taking down tea cups and starting a kettle. "I figured some tea would help since you look pretty tense."

"Tea is a great idea," Ami sighed, just the word grounding her until she realized that she was a coffee person and tea was never a great idea. "Oh god, what if this me from before is changing my perception of things too much? What if how I feel is just her and not me?"

"Well, did it exist before the memories?" Makoto asked, walking to the table and sitting to wait for the water to boil. Then she frowned and said, "Wait, I never make tea when you come over."

Ami nodded. "Exactly. I drink coffee, and you always start it when we're going to be here a while whether I want any immediately or not."

"I mean, isn't it a little understandable that some of what we remember will have some influence on the us of now?"

Ami hesitated, suddenly wishing she was holding a tea cup so she could hold it under her nose and relax from its smell. Then she shook her head and reminded herself that she would do that with coffee. "Mako, I've been in love with you ever since I met you," she said suddenly. There was a beat, and then she groaned. "I planned to say it better than that, at least."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, I don't think it was a bad way of saying it," she pointed out. "I was planning on seducing you, so yours is probably a better way of getting it out there."

"Seducing me?" Ami asked, staring at Makoto in wonder. "Wait, you… you have feelings for me, too?"

The brunette nodded, getting up as the kettle whistled so that she could pour it into one of the tea cups. Then she started the coffee maker, taking the steps to get it going while the tea steeped. Ami relaxed a little at the sight, glad that Makoto was making her coffee like usual.

"Not for as long as you, I'm afraid," Makoto admitted with a sad smile. "But before the fight with Beryl, at least."

Ami closed her eyes, exhaling in relief. "And it's not because of these memories?"

"No, it was definitely before those came up," Makoto assured her. "Though they were helping to push me to tell you, because it was starting to get hard to look at you and not remember you naked, though your hair was longer back then so it's not quite the same. I think that helped me stay sane this long. Except we're back to my plan to seduce you came from the memories, so I can't say it stayed completely separated."

Ami smiled, completely relaxed. And then her smiled turned coy. "And what if I seduce you first?" she asked. That was definitely not something Makoto was expecting, as her eyes went wide. Then Ami was standing and going around the table before straddling Makoto in the chair. "Do you not have anything to say about that?"

"I'm game," Makoto whispered, smiling.

And then Ami leaned in and captured her lips, the kiss immediately deepening and becoming more intense. Hands wandered under fabric to caress skin, and then two hands were on Ami's backside before Makoto stood, holding her in place while they made their way down the hallway to the bedroom, stumbling a few times so that Ami found her back against the wall in a delicious moment of ecstasy before her back finally hit the bed.

Nudity occurred shortly afterwards, and skin slid against skin while hands explored without any barriers. A moan filled the air, lips on sensitive flesh and teeth teasing. They rolled around, first one on top and then the other, before fingers found the jackpot to send the other up and over the edge. There was a short moment, and then they were back at it again until they came again and again.

That day the two were unreachable as they searched each other, finding places that were sensitive now that weren't before. Even when they took a break for meals, they didn't bother to dress again so that they could explore each other in the kitchen twice. One time was on the floor of the dining room before they someone made it to the bedroom again.

It wasn't until just before dinner that they were awoken from the couch by a knock at the door, and Makoto, rubbing her eyes, opened the door without a thought.

"Damn. I guess you were right, Mina," Rei said, her eyes on places that she never thought they'd be. Makoto blinked at the two just outside, and then realized she was feeling a breeze somewhere she shouldn't be. "I take it Ami and you were enjoying yourselves today?"

Makoto looked down, and then up at the two outside. After a moment, she smirked and leaned into the door frame. "And if we have, are you going to leave us be to continue?" she asked.

Minako shook her head. "Oh no, we're definitely going to have fun with this. So, where is the shy little bookworm?"

"None of your business," Makoto growled, her eyes narrowing as she remembered Ami's lack of clothing as well. "Stay there, I'll be back after I've dressed," she told them before she closed the door, locking it to be extra sure. After a moment of thought, Makoto went to the couch where Ami was still dozing and leaned down, planting kisses up her thigh.

"Mako," Ami groaned. "I don't think I can do anymore right now."

"You don't have to," came the reply as the kisses continued. "But I can, and I want to." She moved a leg to allow her head to get into position, smirking as she realized Ami wasn't fighting it. A glance upwards told her that the other girl was definitely wanting this as well, a coy smirk flashing across the lips above her. Then she buried her face, her tongue reaching out to tease the bundle of sensitive nerves that were found there.

The moment wasn't long, since Ami was so sensitive from the many rounds they'd already had, and then they were in the shower cleaning up.

"Oh yeah, Minako and Rei are outside," Makoto said as they dried, only just remembering them.

Ami's eyes went wide. "Mako! Why didn't you say so sooner?" She hurriedly pulled on a pair of Makoto's shorts and a t-shirt, and then groaned as she realized that even if they hadn't heard her moaning on the couch that this would definitely tell them just how they had spent the day. "They aren't going to let us live this down."

"Nope." Makoto threw on a pair of girl boxers and shorts, and over that she put on a tank top.

"That's not enough coverage," Ami said, blushing as she looked at the generous side boob that was exposed.

"Yeah, well, they saw everything when I answered the door," Makoto admitted with a grin.

Ami groaned. "That is one habit I would rather you didn't gain from your past."

Makoto just laughed, leaving the bedroom to go open the door. Rei and Minako and huddled up against the apartment, and glared at Makoto when she finally opened the door.

"You said you were going to put clothes on," Rei scowled. "You did not say you were going to take Ami to heaven and back, as well as whatever else you did before you finally put clothes on to let us in."

"I'd say I'm sorry," Makoto started, grinning, "but I thoroughly enjoyed myself so I can't say it'd be an honest apology."

"Mako!" Ami groaned, having just come into the living room at that moment. "Do you have to tell everyone what we've been up to?"

"If she can make you get that loud, she doesn't have to," Minako pointed out. "And really, considering how quiet you are most of the time, I'm pretty impressed."

"But not enough to try it yourself, right?" Rei asked, her eyes narrow. Minako smirked at her. "Mina…"

"She won't be allowed to try it," Ami said, her tone fierce despite her red cheeks. Makoto laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "If Minako even tried, there would be a very angry Mizuno after her."

"Yeah, that's enough reason to avoid it," Minako agreed, nodding. "Ami's practically a doctor. If anyone could kill me and make it look accidental, it'd be her. I like my life intact, thank you very much!"

Ami nodded, protectively holding onto Makoto's waist.

"I'd have denied her anyway, you know," Makoto told her, leaning down so that her next part was too quiet. "I only want you, forever, in this life, the last life, or the even in the next life. Always." Ami blushed, remembering something similar being said before the brunette ran off to die on the moon.

"You said so before," Ami mumbled, nuzzling into Makoto's neck.

"I did?"

"Mhmm. And I didn't get to tell you how I felt the same way." They ignored Minako and Rei teasing them, and kissed softly as their feelings seemed to resonate between them.

In this life or the next, their souls seemed to be saying.

* * *

_That's it, folks. Not my best work, but for my return to fanfiction it was a good project to go with. I hope you, the readers, feel the same._

_Until next time!_


End file.
